Queen
by Silver1992
Summary: HieiKagome pairing Kagome returnes from the past just to learn more secrets about herself.She's a princess. Her family that she lives with write now are adopted? She has been to the dark tournament before? She has a past life? She has her own team? read a
1. Final Battle

Kagome Higurashi was back from the feudal era forever. As soon as she made a wish on the jewel she went flying into the well never to return. Miroku and Sango were to be married. Shippo had to stay in the feudal era with Sango and Miroku. Sesshoumaru and Kagome were now brother and sister by blood. They became close after Kagome saved Rin from a demon wanting to eat her.

He trained her in swords, hand-to-hand, daggers, bow and arrow, and all kinds of other weapons. When she went home she also began to learn how to shoot a gun. She usually kept a pistol with her when in the feudal era. Her favorite weapons were swords and guns. She was the person who killed Naraku. She turned into a demon but not any demon but the most powerful demons in the world.

_**Flashback**_

Naraku brought 8000 demons with him. Inuyasha went after Naraku. Seeshoumaru went after Kagura. Miroku and Sango against Kohaku. Kagome was killing all the demons that got too close to her and her friends. She also had to protect Shippo. Inuyasha was pierced in the stomach and miasma filled the air. She purified it but her friends were unconscious and all the demons that were left were killed when she purified the air.

She than was floating in the air, a bright light surrounding her. It was so bright that her friend woke up when they saw it. When she came back down only a few things changed.

She now had black eyes with silver specs instead of brown. She had black hair with silver, red, and blue streaks instead of just black. She had claws and fangs instead of her fingernails and regular teeth.

She was wearing a black tank top, and black dungarees. She had the symbol of not only the moon like Sesshoumaru but she also had a symbol of all the four realms (spirit world, demon world, the human world, and the elemental realms). She also had a few tattoos on her body. She had a dragon on her upper right arm, all the elements on her upper left arm, and a kitsune and werewolf on her stomach.

The dragon was black with silver, blue, and red spikes down it's back like Kagome's hair. It had red eyes, claws, and fangs. It had elements on its body. It had fire, ice, and darkness. It took up her whole arm from her shoulder to her wrist.

She controlled all the elements and there were symbols for each one. Fire had blue and red flames, ice had a light blue icicle, earth had a green leaf, wind had a blue line that curved in a few times, lighting had a yellow lighting bolt, water had a cerulean blue water drop, light had a circle that was filled with white, and darkness had a circle with black filling it in.

The kitsune was silver with black ears, tails and streaks. It had gold eyes, claws and fangs. It had elements on its body too. It had earth, wind and water. It took up the whole left side of her stomach. It was from her belly button to her left side.

The werewolf was black and had blood red eyes. It too had claws, fangs and had elements on its body. It had lightning and light. It took up the right side of her stomach. It was from her belly button to her right side.

She looked really mad. She was so mad that her eyes turned blood red. She than turned to Naraku and said, "You shall die for what you have done. You shall not be given mercy either. Now Die!" She than released her dragon and it charged towards Naraku. As soon as it hit him he desecrated into nothing. She than fused together the Shikon No Tama.

Than she wished that everybody that lost something because of the jewel would get their deepest desire. Inuyasha wished for kikyou to be alive again (she got a new soul instead of taking Kagomes and killing her) Sango wished for her brother, Kohaku. Miroku wished for nothing and Shippo wished for Kagome to be his real mother. Kagome saved her wish for another time.

**_Flashback Ended_**

She remembered what happened after that. Inuyasha was taken to hell by kikyou and she was dragged down the well never to return.

_**Flashback**_

A few minutes after ever one just figured out what happen Inuyasha said, "I have to leave with kikyou to go to hell. I promised her that. I have to." He than looked at Kagome and saw she was holding back tears that threatened to spill. "I' m sorry but I have to." He said to her. She looked at him and nodded her head in understanding. "I understand Inuyasha. You made a promise and want to keep it." Kagome said and smiled at him. "We'll miss you," She said. "I'll miss you too. I hope we can see each other again some day." Inuyasha said. They said there goodbyes and than he left. "So Kagome when did you become a demon?" Sango asked but before Kagome could answer she was thrown down the well, never to return.

_**Flashback Ended**_


	2. A What?

When Kagome returned home she tried a million times to get threw the well. So when she realized she couldn't go back she went back to her house and rested because she was still tired from the battle before. When her mom came home she called Kagome into the room and said she had to tell her something.

"Kagome you're not human. You're a demon. I'm not your real mother either. Your mother and father were killed a long time ago. They locked your memories up so you'd forget. Your memories will come back on the next full moon, which is in about two weeks. You're a full-blooded demon. The four most powerful to be exact." Kagome's mother said

"Ok so I'm not human and you're not my mother. So who are my parents and what kind of demon am I?" Kagome asked. "Your mother's name was Maria and she was half kitsune and half elementist. Your father's name was Giovanni and he was a quarter fire and darkness dragon. He was also half darkness werewolf. The reason you are here is because you fell down the well and ended up in this time. Well, this what they told me in my dreams." Kagome's mom said.

"So where am I originally from?" Kagome asked slightly confused. "You're from a1000 years ago and you are from where royal demons are from," her mom said. "I'm royal and if so where do royal demons come from?" Kagome asked. Her mother was a bit surprised on how she was reacting to all this. "Yes, you are royal. You come from the middle of the all the lands. You come from where north, east, west, and south meet. You're the princess of all four worlds. Your mother and father were king and queen of that time which means that everything in all four worlds belongs to you," she said.

"Okay how do I change into my demon form?" Kagome asked, "Think of them and you'll change into it." Kagome's mom replied. "If I change into my form will I get my memories back faster?" Kagome asked curiously. No you'll still have to wait two weeks. Than you'll remember everything, which means you'll be the strongest person in all four worlds." She said "Oh, ok I'm gonna take a walk all this information is giving me a headache." Kagome aid and walked outside.


	3. Their Alive?

Kagome walked to the park and went deep into the forest so she could transform (She turned back into her human form when she returned from the well and she also wants to see what other forms she has.) The park was about a mile from her house but because she is a demon she doesn't tire easily anymore. Than she realized something.

I forgot to ask how many demon forms I have. Oops. I guess I'll just have to figure it out on my own. Well, let's see my mom was half elementist so I must control some of the elements. She was also half kitsune, which means I have to control some sort of plants. My father was a fire and darkness dragon so I must control darkness and fire. He was also a darkness werewolf so really must control darkness she thought to herself.

_&Or you could just look on your arm& a male voice said inside her head._ "What the hell? Who said that?"

_&I'm inside your head so you can just think something and I'll hear it like telepathy& _

_You still haven't answered my question, you know _

_&I'm your dragon the one on your arm. Also the werewolf and kitsune on your stomach are listening to us& _

_ You still haven't answered who you are. Like what's your name? I have little patience you know _

_It depends on what you wish to call us_ the male werewolf said _I get topick your_ _names + yes you do+_ the male kitsune answered this time

_Ok just tell me if you like them ok_ ok all the animals replied _How about Darkness for the dragon, Fang for the werewolf and Ryu for the kitsune _

_Fine with me mistress_ Fang replied. _+Alright mistress+_ Ryu said_ &Yeah, Sure whatever you wish mistress&_

_Now that we settled that let's go back to trying to figure out what elements I control &you control all of them since all of them are on your arm&_

_One more question. How are you inside me? &Were inside you because you are the ruler of the worlds and if you hurt and someone attacks you we would be here to help you. We could fuse and unfuse with you, whenever you want. & _

_Oh, ok now let's go a little deeper into the forest so I can transform. ' Ok' _the spirits inside her said.

W/ the yu yu gang

"I can't believe I had to cancel a date with Keiko just to find a girl." Yusuke said annoyed. "Yeah but Urameshi I could ask her out if she's pretty" Kuwabara said. Yusuke

hit him over the head. "I don't care what you want with her the toddler wants her to join the team so we have to find her and bring her back to spirit world. I can't afford to break another date with Keiko." Yusuke said getting annoyed again.

"Where did the toddler last say she was Kurama?" Yusuke asked wanting to get the mission over with already. "The park Yusuke." Kurama told him. "Alright to the park where my lady awaits!" Kuwabara said. "Baka" Hiei muttered. "What did you say shrimp?" Hiei eyes glowed a blood red and he growled. Kuwabara backed away. "Let's go" Kurama said to get Hiei to calm down.


	4. Yu Yu Gang

&The dragon talking&(darkness) Kagome talking 

_+The kitsune talking+(Ryu)_

_The werewolf talking(Fang)_

Back with Kagome

_I wonder if there's any way to get weapons without stealing them_ Kagome thought. _&Look on your right pinky there should be a ring&_ the dragon or Darkness 'said' telepathically.

She looked on her finger and there was a beautiful color-changing gem with a silver base on it on her finger. The gem changed with her moods when she was in human disguise but when she transformed into a demon the gem changed the color/type the demon was.

_It's beautiful but why do I have it?_ She asked darkness. &_You have it cause us your spirits gave it to you so you could get anything you wish. Let's say you wanted a sword, all you have to do is wish for it and it will give you one. You all so get to choose the way the thing you want looks unless it already has a specific look like food& _Darkness said

_Ok, let's see . . . I want two swords, 20 daggers, two pistols and a fighting outfit _Kagome said. Her ring glowed and her close changed. She also had one sword strapped on her left and right hip. The daggers were all around her body. Four daggers were strapped on each of her upper arms. Five daggers were on each of her ankles and one dagger on one side of both her swords. Her two pistols were on her back facing down.

The sword on her right was silver with a black hilt. The black hilt also had all the elements on it. There was her dragon, kitsune and werewolf engraved on the silver part of the sword. The seethe was black and had the pictures of everything she controlled or has a tattoo of. The words 'The Queen' were engraved on the silver part and the seethe of the sword.

The sword on her left hip was also silver with a black hilt but the hilt had red flames on it. The silver part of her sword just had her dragon on it with the elements he controlled. The words 'The flaming dragon' was engraved on the silver part and seethe of the sword.

The seethe was black with red flames running down the side of it.

The daggers were almost all the same but they weren't. They were all silver with black hilts but they had different engraftment on them. A quarter of her daggers had one different spirit on it. They either had the elements, a dragon, a werewolf or a kitsune.

The first pistol was black with a silver handle. It was on the left side of her left sword while one of her daggers were on the right side of her left sword. It had a kitsune and a werewolf engraved on both sides of it. It shot either silver or lead bullets. She had extra bullets next to the gun. The lead bullets were in a black case and the silver bullets were in a silver case.

The second pistol was silver with a blue flamed handle. It was on the right side of her right sword while a dagger was on the left side of the sword. It had a dragon and the elements engraved on both sides of it. It shot liquid bullets. The liquid bullets were silver and lead melted together. The liquid bullets would melt into your skin and stay there until you were either dead or they somehow got the liquid out of you. The extra bullets were in a silver and black case.

The fighting outfit was transformed onto her instead of into a bag like she wished it to. The black t-shirt she had on had a picture of all of the element she controlled on it and a dragon that was wrapped around a two sword that looked like her own. The black t-shirt she had on also showed the tattoos on her arms. She had a black tank top on under the black t-shirt. There was also another tattoo on her both her palms. The one her right palm was a skull with flames on its head. The one on her left palm had the words 'chosen one' on it.

Her pants were loose black sweat pants that had flames running down the. It had a kitsune on the right side and a werewolf on the left side of it. A black sash that looked liked a dragon was hanging around her pants. On the bottom of her pants there were all the weapons she wished for drawn/stitched there. Her sword that said 'The Queen' was on the right side along with five each of the dragon and the element daggers and the silver pistol that shoots liquid bullets. Her sword that said 'The Flaming dragon was on the left side along with five each of the kitsune and werewolf daggers and the black pistol.

She was wearing all types of jewelry that she didn't wish for but was there. She had nine rings, one on each finger except the right ring finger. On her right index finger was a symbol for fire and ice. On her left middle finger was the symbol for darkness and light. On her left pinky was the symbol for water and lightning. On her left thumb was the symbol for wind and earth. On her right middle finger was the symbol of a dragon. On her left index was the symbol of a werewolf. On her left ring finger was the symbol of a kitsune and on her right thumb was a gold crown with rubies in it.

She was wearing a color changing watch with a silver base and diamond numbers on the inside. She had a bracelet on that changed with her moods. It was a light blue showing she was happy. She had black gem earrings in her ears. She had two necklaces that hung from silver chains. The first chain had her name in silver diamonds. The second chain had a silver cross that was covered in diamonds.

_Thank you guys so much. This is the best gift ever._ Kagome said. _& Think nothing of it mistress. We are just happy that you are happy &_ darkness said.

_Ok let's once again get going so we get deep enough into the forest so I could transform._ She said to them smiling. _Ok._ Her spirits said.

Mean while with the yu yu gang

"Where is this girl?" Yusuke asked. "She's probably someone that has weak spirit energy and the toddler just sent us to get her so Keiko would get mad at me for breaking another date." Yusuke mumbled. "Maybe she is weak, than again maybe not. We won't know until we ask her and to answer your first question she's right in front of us if you haven't noticed." Kurama said to Yusuke.

"Good let's hurry this up. I want to go back home." Yusuke said. "By the way Kurama did the toddler even tell us her name?" Yusuke asked. "No but he did show us a picture but you were too late to see it, remember?" Kurama said. "Yeah whatever." Was Yusuke's reply. They followed her and watched her go into the forest. They noticed she stopped suddenly and that when her ring glowed she gained weapons and new clothes.

"Well that's interesting." Kurama said. "Yeah it is. Come on I want to see what she's gonna do." Yusuke said. A minute ago he wanted to get this mission over with now he wants to see what she's gonna do next, weird. Than she stopped again and they watched to see what she was going to do next.

Back with Kagome

She than stopped thinking she went far enough._ Let's see what do I want to transform into… I know how about a fire demon. _Kagome said in her mind. She than closed her eyes and transformed. When she was done her appearance had changed but only a little. She now had only red streaks in her hair and her eyes turned from black and silver to a fiery crimson red. Her fire symbol was also glowing more brightly than the others.

She than sensed people behind her and whipped around to where they were hiding. She also wondered why she hadn't noticed them before. She knew two were demons. One was fire and ice, and the other one a silver kitsune. The other two boys had very high spirit energy. One of the energies also felt so familiar like she knew him.

"You can come out now I know your there. Why have you been following me?" she said calmly. They all came out of there hiding spot. "Yusuke?" kagome said. Yusuke looked at her and than his eyes widened. That was his baby cousin, Kagome. "Kagome is that you?" he said surprised. "Of course it's me what other Kagome could there possibly be?" she said and went over to him and gave him a hug which he returned. "Urameshi what about Keiko? I thought she was your girlfriend." Kuwabara said, "She's my baby cousin, you jackass." Yusuke said to him. He responded by shaking his head dumbly.

"Umm… Kagome why are you a demon?" he asked "Come on I'll tell you at the house than you can tell me why your hanging around with two demons and introduce me to them and the baka." She said to them. They all nodded their heads ok. Kuwabara, the idiot that he is didn't even notice that she called him a name. They all went to Kagome's and got there in about ten minutes because her house was a mile away. Mean while when Hiei and Kurama saw her they both thought something along the lines of _Beautiful_.


	5. Stories and Explanations

When they got to Kagome's house they al followed her to her room. "Ok couz, why don't we swap stories. I'll tell why I'm a demon and you tell me why you're hanging out with two demons, ok?" Kagome asked him. "Sure Kagome." Yusuke said.

Meanwhile with Hiei and Kurama 

'_She's beautiful. I wonder if she's any other type of demon other than a fire demon. What do you think Hiei?' _Kurama asked Hiei telepathically. '_She might be another kind of demon, but the only way to know for sure is to ask her which I'm not going to do.' _Hiei replied. _'Fine we'll just have to ask her when were done swapping stories.'_ Kurama said _'Why after the stories?'_ Hiei asked. He wanted to know now. _'Because she might tell us in the story.'_ Kurama said. _'Fine'_ Hiei said and cut the mind link off.

He too agreed she was beautiful but he wouldn't admit it. He wanted to now how she was a demon since he heard Yusuke say she wasn't supposed to be a demon. She had the pictures of all four worlds tattooed on her forehead, which intrigued him to know end because only the king or queen of the worlds had them. (She changed back to a human when they walked home but changed back to a fire demon when they reached the house.)

"Alright, why don't you go first couz" Kagome said " Fine. Well it all started when I died trying to save a kid… insert story and that about it." Yusuke finished. He told her everything up to their last mission. Their last mission was to find a girl whose energy kept disappearing. "Alright so you're a spirit detective and you go on missions to save the human world?" Kagome asked

"Yea. That's right, so what about your story? Also why has your energy kept disappearing?" Yusuke asked "Alright. It all started when I was 16 and I was pulled down the well by a centipede demon insert story and that brings us to now." Kagome said finishing. She told them everything. She left out the parts about what she is, who she is and that her dragon, kitsune and werewolf tattoos are alive.

"So you were a time traveler and journeyed to the past to collect the shards of the Shikon No Tama. So what type of demon are you and what do the tattoos mean?" Yusuke asked. _Great the one question I didn't want to answer and he asked it. (The second question)_ "Alright if you must know I'm half a quarter fire dragon, half a quarter darkness dragon, a quarter kitsune, a quarter darkness werewolf and a quarter elementist." Kagome said.

"Ok, How many elements can you control?" Her cousin asked. "All of them." Kagome replied. "All of them but isn't that forbidden? I mean water and lightning don't go together just like fire and ice. Wouldn't they cancel each other out? Not to mention you're a miko so wouldn't your miko energy try to purify your demon energy?" Yusuke asked confused.

Everyone looked at her interested to see how she was going to answer the question. "Yes that is forbidden and yes I am forbidden but I could care less." kagome said. Hiei was shocked he thought he was the only forbidden child alive, anyway. He was also shocked when she said she could care less. He even hated being a forbidden child but the girl in front of him said she didn't care. He wondered why.

"As for your second question they could cancel each other out but for some reason they don't. Why? I honestly don't know. For the third question you asked I really don't think I'm able to purify myself. I mean come on a miko who purified herself because she was a demon that sounds so stupid. Than again I never heard of a demon-miko. A little weird but hey the person would be stronger than all demons and humans. After all most demons are stronger than humans and most mikos can kill demons by purifying them so I have an advantage against both sides." Kagome said.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead than? After all don't people kill forbidden children when they're born?" Kuwabara asked. He thought it was a good question and it was (surprisingly) but it wasn't a wise question since two people in the room were forbidden children. It earned him glares from both Hiei and Kagome. "Well I'll give you two answers to that question. One the person must have been very powerful and smart to survive that long or two they got help from someone. Either that or there royal like me." She murmured the last part but the two demons heard it.

"Royal? What do you mean, royal?" Kurama asked her. "Damn I forgot demons have better hearing. Shit." Kagome said. "Kagome what does he mean?" Yusuke asked. "Alright I'll tell you but I didn't want yu to know right know. I'm the heir, well now the queen of all four of the worlds." Kagome said. "What?" everyone yelled (even Hiei). "I know shocking isn't it" Kagome said

"Kagome you mean to tell me that you rule all the demons and humans?" A confused and shocked Yusuke asked. "Yes I am the supposed ruler of the worlds but to know for sure if I'm the ruler now we'd have to wait until the next full moon in two weeks. When I get my memories back." Kagome said calmly but she was a little nervous about what her past memories were. For all she knew she could have a mate and kids.

"Fine we'll wait two weeks to find out. We have to report this to the toddler but I'll only tell him if it's ok with you so can we tell him?" a worried Yusuke asked. He didn't like his cousin being the queen because if demons found out he knew most would probably try to kill her on sight. He was wrong though. "Fine you can tell the toddler but only if I get to come." "Deal. I'll call Botan." Yusuke said and he pulled out his communicator and told Botan to make a portal to spirit world. They stepped threw the portal.


	6. Meeting the Toddler and Invitations

"So where is Koenma?" Kagome asked while looking around the room. The only person in the room other than them was a toddler. "He's right in front of you." Yusuke said. "No seriously, couz. Where is he? The only other person in her is a little toddler and last time I checked toddlers don't rule worlds." As soon as Kagome finished Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the floor laughing hysterically while Kurama was trying not to laugh but wasn't doing a very good job and Hiei was smirking.

"I don't see what's so funny." Kagome said. "Neither do I." The toddler or Koenma said. Kagome raised an eyebrow and looked at him as if he grew a second head. "Ok is it just me or did the little toddler just talk?" Kagome asked a little confused. Yusuke and Kuwabara just laughed harder than they were and started to roll around on the floor while Koenma sighed. "No it's not just you and yes I can talk. Now that we got that over with, I'm Koenma, Prince of Spirit World." Koenma said and went and sat in his seat.

"Ooook. I'm Kagome Higurashi …." "The Queen of the worlds or better known as the Flaming Dragon. You my dear are legendary. You were known as a god to demons. They all loved you and would do anything you wished for but one day you just vanished. No one ever found you until know at least. So my lady do you plan on returning to the throne any time soon. It would be wise since the only one left other than you is your family and I mean your real family." Koenma cut her off.

"Ooook I don't know what you're talking about but ok." Kagome said while Koenma sweat dropped anime style. "You mean to tell me you have no idea about your past or who you were?" Koenma asked. "Yeah. I have no idea what you were talking about and I won't till the next full moon which is in two weeks." Kagome said. "So your memories were locked away. I could unlock them for you but I want you to do something for me first." Koenma said.

"Depends what I have to do for you." Kagome replied. " You have to join my spirit detectives." "Fine. I'll join your spirit detectives but you have to give me my memories now." "Deal." Koenma said and gave her a black communicator. "Alls you have to do is give me your hand and I'll give you your memories back but it takes a minute, ok?" Kagome was about to give him her hand when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Koenma yelled.

A person wearing a black coat with a hood covering his face cams in and put something on Koenma's desk. "This is for her and her alone. Open it or read it before she gets it and I'll find you and kill you, got it?" The black hooded man said and Koenma nodded. "Good have a nice day Prince, Detectives, Queen." He said and than disappeared into thin air. "Well that was weird, so who's the letter for?" Kagome asked. "You" Koenma said shaking from the second before.

"Let me see it than." She said and grabbed the letter. "Wait it says the Flaming Dragon so I think it would be wise to get your memories back before we open it." Koenma said. "Fine but hurry up" Kagome said and gave her hand to him. It glowed and her memories returned to her. "So did it work?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah it did I have my memories back. Now for the letter." Kagome said. _Now I'm wishing I didn't get my memories back though _Kagome didn't realize a certain fire apparition heard her. She opened the letter and started to grin. "What are you so happy about?" Yusuke asked. " I get to prove how strong I am to my people again." Kagome told him. "How's that?" Yusuke said worried about what she meant by that. "I get to go to the dark tournament, again." Kagome said.


	7. Going There

"You've been there before?" Yusuke screamed. "Ooww. Shut the fuck up. My ears are sensitive you know. Even if you whispered as low as you could I could hear you and yes I've been there before. Actually I've been there…. what this would be my hmmm… about tenth time? Yeah tenth time or is it the eleventh?" Kagome said and everyone's sweat dropped.

She continued, "To tell you the truth I'm not sure but it's either ten or eleven."

" Ok so you've been there before during you past life?" Koenma asked. "What past life?" Yusuke asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes Koenma my past self has been there." Kagome said to Koenma ignoring Yusuke. "What past self?" Yusuke said again. "You'll need a team, you know." Koenma said,

"Yeah, I know. I was thinking about asking some old friends of mine but the number of people needed is more than usual." Kagome said. Yusuke sighted in defeat. He'd just ask later.

"How many people are needed?" Koenma asked. "About 11 people." Kagome said.

"What do you mean 11 people last time we only needed 5 people?" Koenma asked.

&O_f course there was only 5 people last year. We weren't in it last year. The only reason they put 11 people this year is because he wants us all to fight&. _

'_Your right Darkness he wants everyone to fight. If he's expecting everyone than lets give him everyone.' Kagome said to Darkness._

" They know I'm back so they want my old team and I to fight with your team." Kagome said. "Who's they?" Yusuke asked.

" They as you put it are the council. You can say they judge my decisions." Kagome said.

_&And one day its going to get them killed& 'That's so true' Kagome told Darkness. _

"So who are your other team mates?" Yusuke asked. "Some people I know." Was Kagome's smart reply.

"I meant who's in it?" Yusuke asked annoyed. "How about I take you to meet the people instead of telling you about them?" Everyone nodded. " I'll take you in about a week so I could explain everything to my mom and relax." She asked them. They nodded again.

"Alright one week and we'll go meet your teammates." Yusuke said. "Ok" she said and opened a portal to the human world. They all stepped through and said there goodbyes before returning home. Well almost everybody went home Hiei watched Kagome. Kagome sighted. She knew he was following her and she thought she should be annoyed but she wasn't for some reason. She liked him following her even if she didn't know him really well.

They spent the whole week together telling each other things about themselves. They grew to trust each other and like each other even more every time they spent time together and it only took a week. He was surprised that she hadn't turned him away after finding out about his past. Instead she accepted him. It seemed that as they spent time together there feelings for each other also changed. They started to love the other if only a little bit but neither would tell the other for the fear of being rejected.

Finally the week had ended and they all meet at Kagome house. "Everybody ready?" she asked. They all nodded their heads and she opened a portal to the demon world. They stepped threw the portal.

"Wow" they all said, well only Kuwabara and Yusuke. They were in front of a huge gate that said "Queen" on it.

"This is your gate to your house." Kurama said more than asked. "Yep this is the gate. Oh and by the way if someone comes out and tries to attack you don't worry about it cause I'll take care of it, ok?" Kagome asked. They all nodded. The gates opened as soon as Kagome walked up to them. They went up a dirt path and reached the house in about 10 minutes.


	8. Meeting Ian, Eric and Joey

The house was beautiful. It wasn't really a house though; it was more like a mansion. It was white and had a forest all around it. It had three statues in front of the house. One was a dragon, the next one was a werewolf and the last one was a kitsune. It also had a dragon water fountain in the middle of a circular drive way.

"This is more like a mansion than a house, Kagome." Kurama said to her. She shrugged. "It's like a house to me but whatever." She said. Than about three people came running out and ran over to them.

"Hey kagome long time no see." One of the guys said

He had blue eyes and black hair. He was about 6.2 and looked about 26 years old. He had on a blue t-shirt that said 'chick magnet' and he wear loose blue dungarees that were supported by a black belt that had 'Ian' written in the middle with diamonds. He had a blue gem earring in his left ear and had on a necklace that was made out of blue gems. He also had an ice symbol on his left upper arm and a blue dragon on his right upper arm. He was handsome.

"Yeah, seriously kagome we waited too long for you to return." One of the other guys said.

He had red eyes and had hair that looked liked Hiei's but was a reddish orange color. It looked like fire. He was wearing a flame colored shirt and silky flame colored shorts. He was about 6.3 and looked about 27 years old. He had on a necklace that had the fire symbol on it and a fire red earring on in his left ear. He had a crimson red gem on a silver based ring that was on his right index finger. He had the symbol of fire on his upper left arm and a crimson red dragon on his upper right arm. He was also handsome.

"What they mean is that we really missed you." The last guy said grinning.

He had black eyes with gold specks. He was 6.5 and looked about 25 years old. He was wearing a black bandanna covered by a black hat that said 'Joey' in gold so you couldn't see his hair. He was wearing a gold t- shirt that had a gold dragon in the front and he had loose dungarees on that were supported by a black belt that had 'Joey' in gold in the middle. He had a gold-hooped earring in his left ear and had a gold necklace that said 'Joey' on it on. He had all the elements on his upper left arm and a gold dragon on his upper right arm.

"I missed you guys too." She said and than gave each one a hug and a kiss on the cheek. This earned a growl from Hiei. He didn't look very happy that she was kissing these guys. "Guys this is my cousin Yusuke and our friends Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei." She pointed to each one when she said their name.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Ian he's in blue, Eric he's in red and Joey he's in black. Ian and Eric are my brothers and Joey is one of my best friends." She said and finished.

"So you have your memories back. Well that's good so what's up?" Eric asked. "I need you guys to help me in the dark tournament. Oh and by the way where is everybody else?" Kagome asked them. "Joey J. and Danny are around back sparring and Heather and Hope took Nick, Souden, Jason and Michael jr. shopping." Joey said. "Thanks, now come on this concerns them also since they're going to be fighting too." She said and walked towards the back. Everyone followed her.


	9. Joey J, Danny and Confessions

As soon as they got there they heard the sound of metal clashing. "Hey Joey J., Danny Look who's finally come back to us." Joey said. The clashing stopped and there stood two guys dripping with sweat.

"Kagome you finally returned you don't know how much we, well I missed you. I was going to come find you but than I remembered that the memory spell expires 25 years after it was placed and so I waited. But it really hasn't been 25 years yet so how do you know us?" One of them asked her.

"I had it removed by a friend you can say." Kagome replied smiling. "I'm glad about that. I was going to bring you here a few times. Spell or no spell. That's how much I missed you. Everybody and when I say everybody I mean everybody had to restrain me." The same guy said.

"It's true kagome. We all had to hold him down while someone knocked him out." The second guy said. _ Thanks for saying Kagome guys. I still need to tell my cousin and his friends who you are. _Kagome said to them through their mind link. _'Your welcome but just hurry up and tell them so we can call you what we what.' _The guy who spoke first said.

The second guy that spoke was about 6.3 and looked about 22 years old. He had blue eyes with silver specks and had black hair that was slicked back with gel. He had a tight white tank top on so it showed his well toned upper body off. Not to mention it was see- threw due to him sweating so much when he sparred. He had silky blue shorts on that went up to his knees. He had a white diamond earring in his left ear and a plain silver chain necklace on. He had all the elements on his upper left arm and a white dragon on his upper right arm. He had a plain sword in his hand. It was silver with a black hilt.

The last guy who spoke was 6.5 and looked 23 years old. He had black eyes with silver specks (like Kagome). He had black hair that was spiked up in the front with gel. He had a little silver hooped earring in his left ear and had three necklaces on.

The first necklace had 'Joey J' on it with a sword in between the o and the e. The necklace was all silver and the rest was all black gems. The sword in the middle was silver with a black hilt that had a few rubies on it. The second necklace was a dragon. It was silver with black spikes down it's back. Its eyes were made out of rubies and it's teeth and claws were made out of white diamonds. The third necklace was a cross. It had a row of black gems going up and down but other than that the cross was silver.

He had loose black dungarees on that had to be supported by a black belt that said 'Prince' on it in the middle in silver. He didn't have a shirt on so his well-built upper body was showing. He had all kinds of tattoos on his upper body.

He had all the elements on his upper left arm. He had a silver dragon with black spikes running down its back on his upper right arm. It had ruby red eyes and deadly sharp teeth and claws. It had two stripes on each of its side. One was red and the other was blue.

On his stomach there was two tattoos. One was a werewolf while the other was a kitsune. The werewolf was silver that had one black tail with a yellow stripe and one silver tail that had a light blue stripe. Its eyes were gold and he had black claws. The kitsune was also silver. It had silver eyes, claws and fangs. He had two tails. One was black with a dark blue stripe while the other one was black and silver with a green stripe.

He had 'prince' tattooed on the left side of him, above his chest but below his shoulders. He had his nickname which was 'The Flaming Forbidden Prince' tattooed on the right side of him, above his chest but below his shoulders. He had a sword tattooed across his chest. The sword was silver with a black hilt. On the silver part there were his dragon, kitsune and werewolf. On the hilt there were all the elements.

"I missed you guys too. How about we go inside so we could talk. Oh and by the way Joey J., Danny this is my cousin Yusuke, and our fiends Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. Guys this is Danny. He's the one with the shirt on and Joey J is the one with no shirt on." Kagome said. "Ok but first." Joey J trailed off and walked up to her and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. " I really missed you." Joey J said while putting his right arm around her waist and walked with her inside.

Mean while both Yusuke and Hiei were mad as hell. Yusuke was mad because a guy he hardly knew just took his cousin by the waist and into the house. Hiei was mad for the same reason but was madder than Yusuke. He had grown a liking for the girl and was going to kill that boy for touching what was his.

'_What is mine? I'm not falling for her am I but than again how could anyone not fall with someone that was strong smart and beautiful and damn. I'm not suppose to be thinking about her but I can't get her out of my mind. Maybe I am falling for her but what if she rejects me? I wouldn't be able to live with that. But I'll fist have to see if she returns the feelings. But still I am the forbidden child and no body wants to be the Forbidden Childs mate. Maybe she'll make an exception for me. I could only hope she does but we'll just have to she.' Hiei thought to himself. _Everyone went inside the house a minute after Kagome and Joey J did.


	10. The Rest Of The Team

Since the yu yu gang didn't know where they were going Danny, Eric, Ian and Joey had to show them to the living room. The house was so big that it took five minutes to get there. They saw Kagome sitting next to Joey J. both of them drinking water. "Took you long enough to get here." Kagome said sarcasm in her voice and than she continued. "Sit down we have a lot to discuss. Than Yusuke remembered something and got pissed off.

"You why were you holding my cousins waist?" Yusuke yelled at Joey J. This earned growls and glares from Joey, Eric, Ian, and surprisingly Kagome. Joey J. was just looking at him calmly. "I can hold her any time I want detective." Joey J. said to Yusuke but this only got him madder.

"No you can't she's my cousin and until I get to know you better you can't touch her." Yusuke yelled. "I can do what I please. There's nothing you can do about it." Joey J said and to prove his point pulled Kagome into his lap. "Get your fucking hands off my cousin you son of a bitch." Yusuke was beyond pissed. This guy not only told him he could do what ever he wants with his cousin but he also pulled her into his lap right in front of him.

Hiei was also pissed his eyes were flashing red. He was ready to kill the guy. Kagome saw this and stood up and said "Guys he is part of my family and he has my permission to do that. He's not my mate or boyfriend, though so back off, ok?" Kagome said calmly but you can hear a little anger in her voice. She didn't like that her cousin and friend were ready to kill part of her family.

"What is he to you than?" Yusuke asked narrowing his eyes at her, suspiciously. "He's my s…" than someone saying, "Where home" cut her off. "Were in the living room and you'll never guess who's here." Joey J said pulling Kagome in his lap, again. It earned him growling and glaring from Yusuke and Hiei again.

"Who's here?" a guy said. There were 2 guys, 2 girls and 2 sleeping kids in the girl's arms. I'm here with some friends." Kagome said and stood up again. They all looked at her wide-eyed and said "Kagome".

Than one of the guys said, "How have you been?"

He was 6.1 and looked about 21 years old. He had gray eyes and black hair. He had blue dungarees on that had a black belt with 'Nick' in silver in the middle and a gray dragon on the back pocket. He had on a gray t-shirt that had a sword in the back. He had a gray earring in his left ear and a silver necklace that said 'Nick' on. He had the elements of fire, ice and lightning on his upper left arm. He had a gray dragon on his upper right arm.

"Yeah how was your home away from home?" the other guy asked.

He was 6.2 and looked 21 also. He had green eyes and black hair. He had an army t-shirt and army shorts on. Her had a green earring in his left ear and an army necklace on that said 'Souden' on it. He had the elements of fire, water and earth on his upper left arm and a green dragon on his upper right arm.

"Did you meet any guys?" one of the girls asked.

She was about 5.8 and looked about 20 years old. She had light blue eyes and black hair with light blue streaks in them that reached up to her elbow. She had a light baby blue tank top on that said 'Angel' on it and she had jeans on that said 'Demon girl' on the sides.

She had light blue earrings in her ears and a light blue tear gem bracelet on her right wrist. She had a silver diamond ring on her ring finger that had one big diamond in the middle and two little diamond on the sides. She had all the elements on her upper left arm and a light blue dragon on her upper right arm.

"Did you find a boyfriend?" the other girl asked.

She was 5.8 and looked 20 years old also. She had violet colored eyes and black hair with purple streaks in them. She had white sweatpants on with violet stripes down the sides. She had a violet t-shirt on that had white stripes on the sides.

She had violet gem earrings in her ears a violet tear gem bracelet on her right wrist, and a purple diamonded necklace on her neck. She had all the elements on her upper left arm and a violet dragon on her upper right arm.

Both of the kids woke up after the second girl's question. The girls put them down.

The first little boy was 4.10 and looked 10 years old. He had black eyes with red specks and spiked up jet-black hair that had a red flame in the front. He had on black shorts that had red flames on the sides and bottoms. He had a black tank top on with blue flames on the side and a red dragon with black spikes, eyes, fangs, and claws was in the front.

He had a black headband with red flames on his head. He had a red wristband with a black dragon on it on his right wrist. He had a black wristband that said 'Prince' on it in red an inch and a half over his right elbow. He had a black gem earring on that had a little red in the middle in his left ear. He had a black with a speck of red tear gem bracelet on his left wrist.

He had two necklaces on. The first one was on a red tear gem chain. It had 'Michael' in black diamonds and at the beginning and end of it was the symbol for fire. The second necklace was on a black tear gem chain. It had the symbol of fire, a dragon, kitsune and a werewolf on it.

The dragon was black with red eyes and claws. The kitsune was red with black eyes, fangs, and claws. The werewolf was black with red stripes. It had red eyes, claws, and fangs with lines of black on them. He had the symbol of fire on his left arm. He had a black dragon that had red stripes on going down its sides and had red spikes, claws and eyes but it's teeth were a sparkling white on his upper right arm.

The second boy was 4.9 and also looked 10 years old. He had blue eyes with red specks and had black spiked up hair with red and blue streaks. He had blue shorts on that had red flames on the sides and a red tank top with blue flames on the sides on. It also has had 'forbidden' in black in the back.

He had a red headband with blue flames on his head. He had a blue wristband with red flames on his right wrist. He had a red wristband with a blue dragon on it an inch and a half over his right elbow. He had two bracelets around his left wrist. One was blue with a speck of red while the other one was red with a speck of blue.

He had two necklaces on. The first one was on a blue tear gem chain. It had the symbol of fire on it in red diamonds. The second one was on a red tear gem chain. It had the symbol of ice on it in blue diamonds. He had the symbol of fire and ice on his upper left arm. He had a red dragon with blue spikes, claws, eyes and fangs on his upper right arm.

Both boys went wide-eyed when they looked at kagome. She smiled at them. Than they both rushed over to her and hugged her. They all fell onto Joey J.

Than the one in blue and red said, "We missed you a lot." Than the other one said, "Yeah we did. We trained extra hard so when you came back you'd be proud of us."

She took them in her arms and sat up on Joey J. and said, "I would have been proud of you even if you hadn't trained. You two should know that." They looked at her and than put evil grins on.

"Well, it was Joey who said that we should get stronger. He was the one who said we should train." The one in the blue and red said.

"Really now I'm going to have to talk to him won't I?" Kagome said. The two boys nodded. She than said "I'll do it later though and besides I have to introduce you all to everyone. But I'll do it later I promise, ok?" "Ok. I guess we can wait a while." The one in the black and red said.

"Ok now. Guys this is my cousin Yusuke and our friends Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara." She pointed to them when she said their name. She than continued. "Ok. The ones who I just introduced this is the rest of my family and your teammates. The one in the gray is Nick. Hope is in light blue, Heather is in violet, Souden is in the army suit, Jason is in the blue and red and Michael is in the black and red. Everybody know who's who?" She asked them. They all nodded.

"Good. Now we have to discuss why I got a letter from the council telling me to come to the dark tournament." She said. "They want us to fight so we could prove that were the best." Joey J said to her. "Ok but why the tournament? I mean we won every year we went. Why invite us to it when they know were going to win?" Kagome asked them.

"Kagome they think that having your memories being erased made you much weaker than you were. You know the council hates us. They think that the other teams could kill us. They want a new ruler because you're the first one who didn't take anything from them. They want you dead so they could get a ruler that would listen to them.

They think they could kill us all in the process so we couldn't take the throne after you die, so that they'd get to pick the next ruler. They know the spirit detectives would try and stop them if they tried to take over the realms themselves so they let us have them on our team. They want us all killed at the same time so they wouldn't have any problems." Joey J said and looked at her.

"So they want me dead? Ok. After the tournament we kill them and make sure there's no more council. Than we won't have to worry about a repeat of that, but what bothers me is who they were going to pick as the next ruler. I wonder who it could have been." Kagome said thinking. "It was going to be Brian. He actually listens to them so they picked him." Joey said.

"BRIAN! They were going to pick Brian? He is the worst choice ever. Besides he's still in jail, right?" Kagome said. "Well actually they let him go yesterday so he could train for the tournament." Eric said. " You have got to be kidding me. First he almost kills me now he's going to the tournament. No doubt to finish me off." She said dreadfully.

"Yeah, but alls we have to do is train harder and more and we might be able to beat him." Ian said to her. "Yeah Might is the key word. I guess there's no harm in trying. We'll start training tomorrow." Kagome said. "When does the tournament start?" Nick asked. 'That's a good question. I'll tell you when I find out." Kagome said.

They sweat -dropped. "You mean you are going and you don't even know when it is?" Yusuke yelled at her. "Hehe yeah." Kagome said stupidly. "We'll just have to call and see when it is." Joey J said to them. "Ok since you suggested it yu can call Joey J." Joey said smiling at the look on his face. He looked real annoyed. He than put a sly smirk on.

"Fine but you have to pay for the people who are not fighting tickets." Joey J said. "Fine." Joey said through his teeth. He was mad because the tickets cost about 5000 dollars each. Not that it was a problem. He just didn't want to pay but he said he would so Joey J would call the council to get when the tournament was.

Joey J took out his cell phone and dialed the number. He than put the projector on the phone on so you could see the person on the other side. "Hello. Joey j what do you want?" the guy said in a annoyed tone. "You should treat me with more respect you know. My mom wouldn't like you speaking to her son like that you know." " Yes well your moms not with you so I don't have to." The guy said.

"Actually I'm right here and if you ever speak to my son like that again, I'll personally tear you limb from limb. Got it?" she was pissed off that someone dared to talk to her son like that. Not to mention he's the heir to the throne.

"Yes maim. I won't do it again." His voice was trembling and he sounded scared. "Good. Now tell us when the tournament is." She said to him. "It's in two months." He said. "Thank you. Bye." Kagome said. "Your welcome your highness." He said and than Joey J closed the phone. All hell broke loose after that.

"You're a mother?" Yusuke screamed at her. "Umm… Kinda." Kagome said. "What do ya mean kinda?" Yusuke asked narrowing his eyes, suspiciously. "I'll tell you only part of the story since it is really long. Ok My dad could make humans and demons out of a person's blood so he took some of my blood and made four kids. Two boys and two girls were made.

They are Joey J, Danny, Heather and Hope. I found them when I was about 20 years old because my dad told me in a dream so that's how they're my kids. Now Souden and Jason are adopted. As for Michael he is mine by pure blood. You see his father was my mate to but something happened so we couldn't be." Kagome said. "What happened?" Yusuke asked her. She sighted.

"If you really want to know. He was killed along with my sister because of who I am. The humans that we watched over sent their mikos to kill my family and almost everyone wasn't there. Danny, Joey J, Ian, Eric, Heather, Hope, Jason, Nick, Souden and Joey were with me. Michael wasn't born yet.

We went because the council wanted to see us all. When we got back they were dead. I went in to a rage and killed all the villages that sent their mikos after my family along with the mikos. I found out later that I was pregnant and I named him after his father.

About five years later the council banished me to the human world for 25 years. They were all the same age as they are now because of a spell that was placed upon them by someone. Michael aged to 10 than he stopped ageing. They all started ageing again when they saw me which is now." Kagome finished and got up and got a glass of water for herself.

"You just had to ask her that didn't you? She doesn't like remembering her past. At least this time she didn't cry though." Joey J said to Yusuke. "Sorry. I didn't know." Yusuke said to him. "Just don't do it again." Joey J said. All of the yu yu gang sat in deep though about what she said.

'She had a rough life like I had. I wonder what other things she has been though in her past. I don't like that she had a mate to be and a child with him but still. I really think I've fallen for her. Just have to see if she feels the same way.' Hiei thought to himself and than he stood up and went after her. Joey was about to follow him but Joey J held him back. "Let him go. He's close to her. I even think they have feelings for each other so let them be together right now." Joey J said to Joey. He nodded and sat back down.

With kagome

She walked out of the house and went deep into the forest instead of getting water. She went to a stream and sat down and said too herself "He just had to ask that question didn't he. My worst memory I had to repeat." "You know it's not good to talk to yourself. People might think your crazy." A voice behind her said. She stood up whipped around only to find Hiei looking at her. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked him and sat back down.

"Just came to see if you were ok. I mean you just left." Hiei said and sat down next to her.

"Sorry but I didn't exactly want to tell you guys that. I only did it because Yusuke asked."

"I could believe that. What you went through was horrible." Hiei said and looked at her.

"Yeah and that wasn't even the tip of the ice burg." She said. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hiei asked her.

"Not now but one day I'll tell you my whole story but just not now." she told him.

"Ok. One day than. I want to tell you my story now. If that's ok with you." Hiei said. 'I have to tell her sooner or later. Might as well do it now and get it over with.'

"Sure." Kagome said and smiled at him. "Ok." Hiei said and told her about his life. It took an hour to finish. By the end of the story she was crying. "Why are you crying?" he asked her. "Because you went through so much. My story isn't as bad as yours." She said and hugged him. Hiei was a little shocked at first but he soon returned the gesture.

She broke the hug and looked into his crimson red eyes and got lost in them. He looked at her. Their faces were an inch a part. He closed the distance in between them and kissed her with all the passion he had. She responded as soon as his lips were on hers. The kiss told them that they both had the same feelings for each other. They broke a part two minutes later for air. He brought her into his lap.

"So does this mean we're a couple, now?" Kagome asked looking up at him. "If that's what you want us to be." Hiei said looking at her. He waited for her answer. "I guess that means we are a couple than." Kagome said and smiled at him. "Good cause I wouldn't have it any other way." He said and kissed her again. The kiss wasn't as long as the other one. It was one minute long.

When they broke the kiss she said, " We should get back the others are probably worried." He nodded and picked her up bridal style and ran to the house. It took about a minute to get there. "That was fast." She said and they walked into the house. It was about eleven o' clock at night right now. No one was up.

"They must have all gone to bed. My brothers probably gave them a room. You can get a separate room or you can share one with me. Which one?" "Do you really have to ask?" Hiei asked her. "I guess not." She said. They went to her room and went to bed


	11. Getting Ready

Kagome woke up at nine o' clock in the morning. She was sweating because of how hot it was. She tried to get up but someone had their arms around her waist. She turned around and saw Hiei. She smiled and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Good morning." Hiei said. "Morning. How long have you been up?" she mumbled. "Long enough." He said and she giggled. "Ok. I have to take a shower." Kagome said.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked her. "Can you let go?" Kagome asked and looked down at his arms that were wrapped around her waist. "I could." He said and looked at her.

She looked at him and said, "Than can you let go already?" "I could but I don't want to." he said to her. She raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Kagome asked him. He just shrugged.

"Can you just let go so I could take a shower, please?" She asked him. He let go reluctantly.

"Thank you." She said and walked over to her closet and looked for clothes. "Hiei, What are you going to wear?" Kagome asked him. He shrugged and said, "The clothes I have on." "How about I just pick out your clothes?" she asked him. He nodded and sat on the bed.

She came out of the shower ten minutes later. She had a towel wrapped around her. "Are you going to take a shower?" She asked him. He nodded and went into the bathroom.

She got dressed while he took a shower. She put on silky black shorts that had a silver dragon going all the way around the top of them and flames on the bottom. She put on a black tank top that had a white werewolf in the front and a red kitsune in the back. She put her hair up in a ponytail. She had a silver necklace that said 'Flaming Dragon Queen'. 'Flaming' was in red, 'Dragon' was in black, and 'Queen' was in gold.

She had on a ring that had the symbol of fire on it and had a silver base on her right index finger. She put on a ring that had the symbol of darkness on it with a silver base on her left index finger. She put on three bracelets. The first one was black, the second was red and the last one was blue. You could see the tattoos on her arm.

Hiei than, stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. " I need my clothes." He said. "Of course." She said and got the clothes she picked out for him off the bed and handed it to him. "Thanks." He said and walked back into the bathroom.

_&He isn't too social now is he_& Darkness asked_. +No he isn't+ _Ryu said

_Oh come on guys. Stop talking about him. He just doesn't like to talk. It's not a crime _She 'said' to them

_Yeah but still, he could talk to his future mate _Fang said.

What do you mean future mate Kagome yelled at the werewolf in her head.

&Oh, Come on mistress. Do you really think that we don't know who your future mate is going to be? & Darkness asked her.

_How do you know before I do? _she asked them

_We are technically you, so we know whom you are going to mate and when. Your also going to have to tell him about us. _Fang said to her

_Yeah I know but not now. I'll tell him later. _

_&If that's what you want but what happens if he finds out before we tell him. &_ Darkness asked her

_Don't have a clue_ She told them.

_+Well you sure are a bright one aren't you+ _Ryu said to her sarcastically

_Yup I'm as bright as a bulb _She said to them sarcastically. _I'm closing the link. Hiei_ _is back. Talk to ya later._ She said and closed off the link.

He came out wearing the clothes she had given him. He had on black dungarees that had flames running down the sides and it had a silver dragon on the back pocket. It went a little below his waist. He had a white tank top on. It showed his well-built upper body off. Instead of a plain white headband he had a black one that had a white dragon going around it on.

"We should be heading down now." She said to him. He smirked and said, "Is there any reason you picked these cloths out?" She blushed but only a little bit. "Not really. I just thought it look good on you. I was right too." She said to him. His smirk grew and he went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Really and did you think the clothes on you would look good too? If you did than, you were right." He said. She turned around and looked at him. "Thanks." She said than he kissed her. They broke apart a minute later. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a great kisser?" She asked him. He just smirked.

"Come on we have to go down stairs." She said. "Fine. Let's go." He said a little annoyed. They walked down stairs and went into the kitchen to find everyone eating breakfast except Yusuke and Kuwabara. They weren't there which meant they were still sleeping because they're always hungry. "So what time did you get back? After all we all were in bed by ten." Ian asked Kagome. "We got back at eleven." Kagome said.

"Did you have fun?" Ian asked her. She just blushed and hide her face in Hiei's chest. "So you did. Well what did you do?" Ian asked. "Leave her alone Uncle Ian. She doesn't want to hear you right now. Especially in the morning." Michael said to him in an annoyed tone. Kagome and Ian looked at him. "Since when did you start sticking up for someone older than you squirt?" Ian asked him. "Since you started to annoy my mom." Michael said.

Kagome just smiled at him. "Thanks Michael. Your uncle really is a pain. Right?" She said and he nodded. "Hey I'm not annoying just funny." He said and smiled. Everyone except Hiei laughed. Hiei just smirked. "I guess that's true too." Kagome said. "So guys are you ready for training?" She asked them. They nodded. "That's good so we'll train until two days before the tournament and than we'll pack and rest." She said. They nodded.

"Wait Guys when was the last time you have bought new weapons?" Kagome asked them. "About three years ago. Why?" Joey asked her back. "You guys can't go to the tournament with three year old weapons. We'll leave to get new weapons at twelve o'clock. It's eleven now so you got an hour. Ok with you guys?" Kagome said to everyone. "Ok. We'll go get dressed now and than we can go." Joey J said and everybody went to get dressed.

"Wait Joey J!" Kagome said and walked over to him. "Yeah mom?" he asked her. "Go walk Kuwabara and Yusuke up please." Kagome said and he nodded and went upstairs. Everyone came down 20-30 minutes later.

Joey J was wearing silky silver shorts with two black stripes down the side of them. He had a silver tank top with two black stripes down the side too. He had his hair back with gel but had spikes in the front. He had a headband and two wristbands on. The headband was black with a silver dragon going around it. The first wristband was on his right wrist. It was white with red flames all around it.

The second wristband was an inch and a half over his elbow. It was black with red and silver flames around it. He had a plain silver necklace on his neck. He also had a silver chain necklace with a sword on it on. The sword was made out of diamonds and the bottom was made out of pure silver. He had a silver dragon earring in his left ear and a silver dragon bracelet on his left wrist. He had silver sunglasses with black frames on. All the tattoos on his arms were a showing.

Joey was wearing silky gold shorts that went up to his knees. They had a silver dragon on each side. He had a gold tank top on that said 'killer' on the upper back of it. He had his hair back with gel but had spikes in the front. He had a gold earring in his left ear, and he had a necklace and a bracelet on. The necklace was a gold cross with white diamonds on it. The bracelet was on his right wrist. It was made out of gold tear gems. The tattoos on both of his arms were showing.

Michael was wearing red shorts with black flames on the sides. It also had a black dragon going around the top of it. He had a black tank top with a red scorpion in the middle of it on. He had his hair up in spikes and he had red sunglasses with black frames covering his eyes. He had two bracelets and two necklaces on. The first bracelet was crimson red and the second one was jet black. The first necklace was a black chain and the second one was on a red chain with flames and the fire symbol on it.

He had a red earring with a black speck in his left ear. He had a headband and two wristbands on. He had a red headband with black flames going around it on his head. He had a black wristband with a silver sword that had blood on the tip on his right wrist and a red wristband with a black scorpion an inch and a half over his right elbow. Both of the tattoos on his arms were showing.

Jason was wearing red shorts with blue shark on the sides. The shark was showing its fangs and its eyes were blood red. He had a blue tank top with a red snake in the front on. He also had his hair spiked up and he had red sunglasses with blue frames covering his eyes. He had red earrings with blue specks in his left ear. He had two bracelets and two necklaces on. The first bracelet was red and the second one was blue. The first necklace was blue with a red shark on it. The necklace was made out of blue tear gems and the red shark was made out of rubies.

The second necklace was red with a blue snake. The necklace was made out of red rubies and the snake was made out of blue sapphires. He had a headband and two wristbands on. He had a blue headband with a red snake going around it on. He had a red wristband with a blue shark on it on his right wrist and a blue wristband with a red snake an inch and a half over his elbow. Both of his tattoos that were on his arms were showing.

Souden was wearing yellow shorts with white stripes down the sides and a yellow tank top with a green dragon on the back of it. He had his hair gelled back. He had a yellow earring in his left ear and a yellow necklace with a orange sun on his neck. He had a yellowish orange bracelet on his right wrist. He had a yellow wristband with a black dragon going around it on his right wrist. The tattoos on his arms showed.

Eric was wearing red shorts with white stripes that went up to his knees. He had a red tank top with a white dragoon in the front on. He had his hair up in spikes also. He had red sunglasses with white frames covering his crimson red eyes. He had a red wristband with white flames an inch and a half over right elbow. He had a red earring in his left ear and a red bracelet on his right wrist. He had two necklaces on. The first necklace was on a red chain and had the fire symbol on it. The second necklace was black and had 'Inferno' on it in red. The tattoos on his arms showed.

Ian was wearing blue shorts that had white dragons on and went up to his knees. He had a blue tank top with white flames on the sides on. His hair was gelled back but had spikes up in the front. He had blue sunglasses with white frames covering his royal blue eyes. He had a black wristband with the symbol on ice on it on his right wrist. He had a white wristband with blue flames an inch and a half over his right elbow. He had a blue earring in his left ear. He had a blue chain with the symbol on ice on it around his neck. He also had a blue bracelet on his left wrist. The tattoos on his arms showed.

Nick was wearing gray shorts and a gray tank top. They both had white stripes on the sides. His hair was gelled back. He had gray sunglasses on. He had a gray dragon earring in his left ear. He had a wristband, necklace and bracelet on. The bracelet was made out of gray tear gems and it was on his left wrist. He had a gray wristband that had a white Nike sign on it on his right wrist. The necklace was silver and had a silver diamond cross on it. All of the tattoos on his arms showed.

Danny was wearing white shorts with blue stripes down the sides that went a little past his knees. He had a tight white tank top on that said 'mess with me and you'll see what hell really looks like' on the upper back of it. His hair was gelled back but had spikes in the front and he had white sunglasses with blue frames over his eyes. He had two necklaces, two bracelets and two wristbands on. The first bracelet was silver and the other one was blue. They were on his left wrist.

The first wristband was blue and had 'G-Unit' in white on it. It was on his right wrist. The second one was white and had a blue scorpion on it. It was an inch and a half over his right elbow. The first necklace was a plain blue chain. The second necklace had a white chain with a blue scorpion on it. All of the tattoos on his arms showed.

Heather was wearing light blue shorts that had a red rose on each side. She had a light blue t-shirt with a white rose on each side of the sleeves. Her hair was all wavy. She had light blue sunglasses with black frames on. She had light blue diamond earrings on and a light blue tear gem bracelet on her right wrist. She had a silver necklace with a silver cross on it on.

Hope was wearing white shorts with purple stripes on each side. She had a plain white t-shirt on. Her hair was straight. She had purple sunglasses with white frames on. She had purple earrings on and a purple bracelet on her right wrist. She also had a silver chain with a purple rose on it around her neck.

Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were wearing what they usually wear. "What's with the shorts and tank tops? Are we going to the beach?" Yusuke asked them. "No we aren't going to the beach but we are going to the fire realm and it is really hot there." Joey J said answering him.

"Ok but how are we going to get there?" Yusuke asked them. "We're going to open a portal to get everyone there." Kagome answered him. She than opened the portal and they all stepped through. They were in a city like place but it was for demons only. Kagome started to walk away and the others followed her. She went into a mall.

"I have to do something so you guys have to go and search for a weapon store or what ever else. Ok?" Kagome asked them. They all nodded. "What are you going to get?" Hiei asked her. "Oh, Just some things. I'll meet you back at the house at two, ok?" she asked them. They all nodded again. Kagome went off somewhere and the others got weapons (all except Michael, Jason, Heather, Hope, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama). They transported back to the house tw0o hours later. "So guys did you find new weapons?" Kagome asked them when they got home. Everyone who bought weapons nodded.

"That's good so why don't you show me them?" Kagome asked them. "Ok" they all said. "But only if you show us what you got after." Joey J aid to her. She nodded.

Joey went first. He got a sword, ten daggers and a gun. The sword was silver and had a gold hilt with all dragons around it in all different colors. The silver part had a werewolf, kitsune and the elements on it. The daggers were all the same as the sword. The gun was a plain black pistol that shot any kind of bullet. (Everyone got the same things as Joey. Everyone's daggers were the same as their sword.)

Joey J went second. His sword was silver with a black hilt that had all flames covering it. It had all kinds of dragons on the silver part. The gun was silver with flames all on it.

Eric was third. His sword was red with a black hilt that had the fire symbols on it. The silver part had all flames on it. The gun was black and had all fire symbols on it.

Ian was forth. His sword was blue with a silver hilt that had the ice symbols on it. The blue part had all ice dragons on it. The gun was blue with black ice symbols on it.

Nick was fifth. His sword was gray with a white hilt that had a silver dragon on it. The gray part had a black werewolf and red kitsune on it. The gun was gray and had a silver dragon going all around it.

Danny was sixth. His sword was white with a blue hilt that had a black scorpion on it. The white part had a red snake on it. The gun was white and had a blue scorpion and black snake on it.

Souden was last. His sword was yellow with a black hilt that had a gold sun on it. The yellow part had a black panther on it. The gun was gold with a black panther on it.

"Ok we all finished showing you what we bought. Now its your turn to show us what you bought." Joey J said to Kagome. "Ok." She said and pulled a big bag out.


	12. Information on Characters

Information On All The Characters

First: Joseph

Middle: Michael

Last: DeLuca

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Eye Color: Black with Gold

Hair Color: Black

Demon Type: Dragon, Kitsune, Werewolf, and Kitsune

Height: 6.5

Weight: 230

Date of birth: February 1

Position: General of The Queen's Army

Family: Kagome, Joey J, Danny, Ian, Eric, Souden, Nick, Michael, Jason, Heather and Hope (There more like adopted family because his real family was killed. You'll find out how in later chapters)

First: Joseph

Middle: Junior

Last: Higurashi

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Eye Color: Black with Silver

Hair Color: Black

Demon Type:

Height: 6.5

Weight: 220

Date of birth: January 1

Position: Prince of the Worlds

Family: Kagome, Danny, Ian, Eric, Souden, Nick, Michael, Jason, Heather, Hope, and Yusuke

First: Ian

Middle: Joseph

Last: Higurashi

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black

Demon Type: Ice

Height: 6.2

Weight: 210

Date of birth: December 1

Position: Would be the King if Kagome and Eric died

Family: Kagome, Joey J, Danny, Eric, Souden, Nick, Michael, Jason, Heather, Hope, Joey and Yusuke

First: Eric

Middle: John

Last: Higurashi

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Flame Colors

Demon Type: Fire

Height: 6.3

Weight: 215

Date of birth: August 1

Position: Would be the King if Kagome dies

Family: Kagome, Joey J, Danny, Ian, Souden, Nick, Michael, Jason, Heather, Joey, Yusuke and Hope

First: Daniel

Middle: Michael

Last: Higurashi

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Eye Color: Light Blue with Silver

Hair Color: Black

Demon Type: Dragon. Kitsune, Elementist, and Werewolf

Height: 6.3

Weight: 210

Date of birth: October 1

Position: Prince of the Worlds

Family: Kagome, Joey J, Ian, Eric, Souden, Nick, Michael, Jason, Heather, Joey, Yusuke, and Hope

First: Michael

Middle: John

Last: Higurashi

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Eye Color: Black with Red

Hair Color: Jet Black with a red Flame in the front of it

Demon Type: Fire, Dragon, Werewolf and Kitsune

Height: 4.10

Weight: 80

Date of birth: July 1

Position: Prince of the Worlds

Family: Kagome, Joey J, Danny, Ian, Eric, Souden, Nick, Jason, Heather, Joey, Yusuke, and Hope

First: Jason

Middle: Matthew

Last: Higurashi

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Eye Color: Blue with Red

Hair Color: Black with red and blue streaks

Demon Type: Ice and Fire

Height: 4.9

Weight: 75

Date of birth: September 1

Position: Prince of the Worlds

Family: Kagome, Joey J, Danny, Ian, Eric, Souden, Nick, Michael, Heather, Joey and Hope

First: Nicolas

Middle: Matthew

Last: Iovino

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Eye Color: Gray

Hair Color: Black

Demon Type: Dragon and Werewolf

Height: 6.1

Weight: 195

Date of birth: April 1

Position: Prince of the Worlds

Family: Kagome, Joey J, Danny, Ian, Eric, Souden, Jason, Michael, Heather, Joey and Hope

First: Souden

Middle: Steven

Last: Pastore

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Black

Demon Type: Fire, Water, Earth and Dragon

Height: 6.2

Weight: 200

Date of birth: May 1

Position: Prince of the Worlds

Family: Kagome, Joey J, Danny, Ian, Eric, Jason, Nick, Michael, Heather, Joey and Hope

First: Heather

Middle: Marie

Last: Higurashi

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Eye Color: Light Blue

Hair Color: Black with Blue Streaks

Demon Type: Dragon. Kitsune, Elementist, and Werewolf

Height: 5.8

Weight: 160

Date of birth: June 1

Position: Princess of the Worlds

Family: Kagome, Joey J, Danny, Ian, Eric, Souden, Nick, Michael, Jason, Joey and Hope

First: Hope

Middle: Jennifer

Last: Higurashi

Gender: Female

Age: 20

Eye Color: Violet

Hair Color: Black with violet streaks

Demon Type: Dragon. Kitsune, Elementist, and Werewolf

Height: 5.8

Weight: 160

Date of birth: November 1

Position: Princess of the Worlds

Family: Kagome, Joey J, Danny, Ian, Eric, Souden, Nick, Michael, Heather, Joey and Jason


	13. The Gifts

"What the hell? What did you buy that you needed a bag as big as that?" Joey and Yusuke said together. "Just some things for us." Kagome said smiling at them. "Us? Who's us?" Joey asked her. "You'll see when I give you them." Kagome said. They all just looked at her and thought the same thing 'What's them?' She read there minds and said, "I'm going to give you them after dinner and than you'll know what they are," Kagome said to them. They just nodded and waited until dinner.

At eight o'clock she pulled out several wide and long boxes and gave one to each of them. The one they were given had their first and middle name on it. They opened it and they either gasped or they're eyes widened or both.

Joey J had a silver chain necklace with four things on it. The first was a color-changing gem in the middle of a silver devil head. The devil had blood red eyes and two horns on its head. The second one was a dragon. It had black with silver eyes. It had red and blue spikes down its back. Its claws were silver with red blue, and black streaks. It looked like it was baring its fangs at something.

The third thing was kitsune. It was silver with black eyes. It had red claws with blue streaks. It had two tails. One was red with silver and black streaks and the other was blue with red and silver streaks. It also looked liked it was baring its fangs at something.

The fourth thing was a werewolf. It was black with silver strakes and it had black eyes with silver specks. It had black claws with silver streaks. It had three tails. One was black with silver streaks, the next one was silver with black streaks and the last one was half black and half silver. It was also baring its fangs.

Joey had a gold chain with four things on it. It had a color-changing gem in the middle of a bear. The bear was black with gold eyes and gold claws. It looked like it was glaring at something. The second thing was a dragon. It was gold with silver eyes. It had silver claws and black spikes down its back. It was baring its fangs at something.

The third thing was a kitsune. It was silver with gold streaks. It had gold eyes and silver claws. It has two tails. The first tail was silver with two gold streaks and a gold tip on its tail. The second tail was gold with two silver streaks and a silver tip on its tail.

The fourth thing was a werewolf. It was gold with black and silver streaks. It had silver eyes and gold claws. It had two tails. One was gold with black streaks and the second one was silver with gold and black streaks. It had a black tip on each of its tails.

Ian had a blue chain with two things on it. It had the ice symbol on it and a dragon. The dragon was blue and had red eyes. It had black wings sticking out of its back and silver spikes. It had a streak of red, black, and silver on its sides. Its claws were blue and it was baring its fangs at something.

Eric had a red chain with two things on it also. It had the fire symbol on it and a dragon. The dragon was red with blue eyes and black claws. It had silver wings sticking out of its back and it had black spikes.

Michael had a black chain with four things on it. The first thing was the fire symbol and the second thing was a dragon. The dragon was black with red streaks down its sides. It had red spikes and claws but had blue eyes.

The third thing was a kitsune. The kitsune was red with black streaks down its sides. It had red eyes, and claws. It had two tails. One was red with black streaks and the other was black with red streaks.

The fourth thing was a werewolf. It was black with red streaks down the sides of it and had red eyes; it had black claws and two tails. One tail was red with silver and black streaks and the second tail was black with red and silver streaks

Jason had a black chain with two things on it. It had the fire and ice symbol on it.

Danny had a white chain with four things on it. The first thing was a color- changing gem in the middle of the mouth of a snake. The snake was black with red streaks and it had red eyes. The second thing was a dragon. It was white with black flames on its sides.

The third was a black kitsune. It had black ears and claws. It had red eyes and two tails. One tail was black with white streaks and the second was white with black streaks. It was baring its fangs and something.

The fourth thing was a werewolf. It was white with black and red streaks. It had red eyes and black claws. It had two tails. One was white with silver and black streaks and the second one was black with white and silver streaks.

Nick had a gray chain with two things on it. The first thing was a dragon .it was gray with white streaks and black eyes. It had white spikes down its back and it had black claws. The second thing was a werewolf. It was white with gray streaks and gray eyes. It had white claws and two tails. The first tail was white with black streaks and the second was gray with white and black streaks.

Souden had a green chain with four things on it. The first thing was the fire symbol, the second was the water symbol and the third was the earth symbol. The fourth thing was a sun. It was orange and had all spikes around it.

Heather had a light blue chain with four things on it. The first was a color-changing gem in a white rose. The second thing was a dragon. The dragon was light blue with black streaks down its sides. It had light blue spikes and claws but had red eyes.

The third thing was a kitsune. The kitsune was light blue with black streaks down its sides. It had red eyes, and claws. It had two tails. One was light blue with black streaks and the other was black with light blue streaks.

The fourth thing was a werewolf. It was light blue with red streaks down the sides of it and it had red eyes; it had light blue claws and two tails. One tail was red with light blue and black streaks and the second tail was light blue with red and silver streaks

The fourth thing was a werewolf. It was black with red streaks down the sides of it and had red eyes; it had black claws and two tails. One tail was red with silver and black streaks and the second tail was black with red and silver streaks

Hope had a purple chain with four things on it. The first thing was a color-changing gem in a purple rose. The second thing was a dragon. The dragon was purple with black streaks down its sides. It had purple spikes and claws but had white eyes.

The third thing was a kitsune. The kitsune was purple with black streaks down its sides. It had red eyes, and claws. It had two tails. One was purple with black streaks and the other was black with purple streaks.

The fourth thing was a werewolf. It was purple with red streaks down the sides of it and it had red eyes; it had white claws and two tails. One tail was red with purple and black streaks and the second tail was purple with red and silver streaks

The fourth thing was a werewolf. It was black with red streaks down the sides of it and had red eyes; it had black claws and two tails. One tail was red with silver and black streaks and the second tail was black with red and silver streaks.

Hiei had a black chain with four things on it. It first thing was the fire symbol and the second thing was the ice symbol. The third thing was black sword with a silver hilt that had a black dragon around it. The fourth thing was a dragon. It was black with red eyes and red spikes down its back. It had white claws and fangs.

Kuwabara had a silver chain with an orange sword on it. Yusuke had a silver chain with a dragon on it. The dragon was black with silver eyes and silver spikes down its back. It had black claws and black wings that were sticking out of its back. Kurama had a silver chain with a red rose on it and a silver kitsune on it.

"Thank You" They all said at the same time. "Your welcome." She said to them all. "We should do something for you mom. I mean these necklaces had to be at least a hundred grand each so what do you want?" Joey J asked her.

"Nothing you guys are my family. I give you things when I wish to. There gifts and you cannot repay a gift." Kagome said to them. Joey than went up to her and whispered in her ear "You do realize now you're going to be broke because they spend enough money to but about at least five houses." She just laughed and said into his ear "You're right. I am going to be broke."

Joey laughed at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hiei started to growl at him. "You should learn to control the apparition. He could get annoying with all that growling. Especially when its at me." He whispered in her ear and she shivered at his breath on her ear. Hiei was about ready to kill him now. Kagome saw this and said "Joey let go and stop it." "Ok" Joey said and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Kagome walked out of the room and went deep into the forest by a waterfall. Than she heard the one thing that she never wanted to hear again. Her arch enemy Brian.

I need at least two more reviews or else I won't update it.


	14. The Quick Battle

"So Kagome we meet again. This time you won't get away though. You will either be my mate or die so choose." Brian said to her. He was 6.0 and looked about 25 years old. He had pure black eyes and he had white claws where his fingers were suppose to be. He had a black t-shirt and black sweat pants on. He had a sword strapped to his side. He was looking lustfully at Kagome and she didn't like it at all.

"I pick….. neither. I would rather die than mate with you but I'm also not ready to die anyway so I won't pick." She said to him her eyes tinted with red.

"I mean seriously why would I become the mate of someone who killed almost my whole family. The only ones you didn't kill were my brothers and I. Other than that you killed everyone in my family. (She means her mom dad grandparents Etc.) So give me one reason to become you're mate." She yelled at him her eyes turned even redder.

"Because if you don't I'll not only force you but than I'll kill you're whole family and you're friends in front of you. What do you say to that bitch?" He asked her. Her eyes were now fully red and she was barley keeping her demon side in. Her demon side wanted to rip him apart. Not to mention her spirits were also trying to get out to kill him. She had to fight both her spirits and her demon side and believe me it was hard because she wanted to kill him also. She unsheathed her sword and so did he.

"So you want to fight do you? Ok but right after I win I think that I'll let the forbidden one watch me take you. I mean you and him are very close right? Than after that I'll kill him right in front of you." Brian said to her. Oh fuck this he is so going to die now She said to herself and transformed into the form that she used in the final battle.

"You just signed your death warrant Brian." She said and bared her fangs at him. "I seriously doubt it koi." He said and she got even madder (if that is possible). She charged at him and slashed at him. He just blocked and went to hit her arm so it would be sliced off but he only got it enough so it would need stitches. She jumped back and held her arm to her chest. Fuck that hurt like hell She thought.

"Hahaha That must have hurt Kagome. You can't keep that from me. You also hold the Shikon No Tama, which means as soon as I make you my mate I'll be able to both make any wish I want and be the ruler of the worlds. My plan is perfect. It can't go wrong." He said to her. "Your plan won't even exist when I'm done with you because you'll be dead. You son of a bitch." She spat at him.

He just looked at her calmly and said, " I want you to show me your true form Kagome. The form you had after you're family died. The one where you kill everybody that dared to stand in your way. The one who showed no mercy and killed for fun. I want that one as my mate not who you are now so change back to her. Than at least you'd be a challenge. Right now you are so weak. It's cause you lived with humans all these years but don't worry about that I'll take care of that also." "Over my dead body." She said to him.

"I'll also make your kids my slaves along with your brother and friends but that's only if you come peacefully. If you don't I do what I said that I would do to them all." He said to her and she felt her blood boil. She was so made that a white light appeared where she was and there she stood as a …

With Everybody Else

"Maybe some one should go after her." Joey J said to the slightly worried that his mother was hurt or something.

"Guys Brian's somewhere around here I just felt him. He feels as mad as hell too." Joey said and everybody (except the yu yu gang) stood up and weapons appeared by there sides. "Who the hell is Brian?" Yusuke asked them. "We'll tell you after we find Kagome. We have to make sure she's safe." Joey J said and they all left to find her. They found her when they saw the white light go off. They just looked at her shock on all and I mean all of their faces.

Kagome stood there but not the same as she was. She had blood red eyes that looked blood hungry. She had black hair that went up to her waist. It had red, blue, silver and gold streaks in it. She had claws about one inch long on each of her fingers and her two sharpest fangs were about half an inch long each. She was baring her fangs at the guy on the other end of the field. She had two black fox ears on her head and she had two dragon wings on her back. They were black with red, silver and blue streaks. They were about three feet long each when they were spread out but she had them folded on her back.

She had silver spikes coming out of back and she had three tails. The first tail was a foxtail. It was silver with a black tip and gold streaks. The second tail was a werewolf tail. It was also silver but it had a gold tip with a red streak. The last tail was a dragon tail. It was black with silver spikes and a red streak. She had the four worlds on her forehead. They were all glowing.

She had a black tank top on that had holes in the back so her spikes could go threw. It went right below her chest and stopped. It had a silver dragon in the front and a silver werewolf in the back of it. You could see all her tattoos. She had black sweatpants with all the element on one side of it and a kitsune on the other side. Her tattoos were also glowing. The tattoos looked ready to kill, as did Kagome. Her spirits (the tattoos) had blood red eyes and they held blood lust. They all feel sorry for whose blood Kagome wanted and they were a little freaked out when the tattoos started to move. (Remember they don't know about them).

"You're going to die for making me turn into one of my true forms." She said angrily at Brian noticing her gang but not paying attention to them. "So you turned the way you were before. You're normal self. The one Joey, Eric, Ian and I are used to seeing you as. So my dear are you ready to join me and become my mate?" Brian asked her. Hiei and Joey started to growl at that last comment. Kagome just laughed at him.

"You think I, The Queen Of The Worlds would lower my self to alliance with a weakling like you when I already have a strong team. Not to mention I already have a boyfriend that I love and care for so that's no to both you asshole." She said and smirked when she felt his aura flare.

"You dare to insult me and call me names? You shall die for this." Brian stated and waited for her to react. "You can't tell me to do shit puppet." Kagome said to him and his eyes widened at the statement. "How did you…?" He started but she cut him off and said "I'm not a weakling I can feel that you are not him. He has a different sent and aura." She said to him.

"You shall die for making me transform puppet. Now Die!" She yelled and sent Darkness, Fang and Ryu at him (Like the dragon of the darkness flames.). He was instantly incinerated into dust. Everybody just looked at her. "What?" She snapped at them. They all snapped out of it when she said that. "Kagome I haven't seen you in that form in over 975 years. You look exactly how you did all those years ago. But now you know how to control it. How though? You didn't train with it or anything." Joey said to her.

"I know I guess my body did that for me when I was human. I guess we should get to training than?" She said hoping they would drop the subject and not ask the question she knew that was going to come. "Oh, no you're not. You're not getting out of this one Kagome. You tell us what he wanted and who he was. Not to mention I want to know how you got that form." Yusuke told her. "Fine but let's get back to the house first." She said to them and they nodded.

She let everyone walk in front of her. Hiei walked with her. "What's wrong?" he asked her. She looked up at him. "Nothing it's just that my past isn't the best one." She said to him and he just smirked. "Can't be worse than mine." He said and she smiled at him. "It could rival it. But believe me Hiei my past might be more horrible than yours." Kagome said and she started to walk away.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. "If it is you don't have to tell it you know." He said to her softly. "Yeah but I will. It would be better for you guys to know about my past so if we meet people from my past you won't ask me who they are. That and you won't get jealous anymore." She said to him and smiled.

"I don't get jealous. I get possessive. You're mine and I don't want anyone who wants you near you." He said to her. "Don't worry Hiei I'm all yours but I still say you're jealous." She said to him. He dropped the subject and walked with her into the house. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. Joey forced back a growl when he saw this.

"Are you going to tell us now?" Yusuke asked. "Yeah but I'll have to tell you my past also." They all nodded and waited for her to start.


	15. The past she wanted to forget

"Alright my past isn't exactly the best but I'll tell you it any way but I'm cutting out parts. Got it?" She asked them and they nodded. Than Joey J got up and said "All of the ones who already heard this namely my group lets go and let kagome tell her story to the others so she doesn't get distracted." He said and left. The others followed but before Joey left he glared at Hiei. "Ok looks like he doesn't like someone. Well anyway here goes nothing." She said. She remembered her past as if it had happened yesterday.

'**Flashback' **

Kagome, Ian, Eric and their sister Heather were walking home from training when they sensed that something wasn't right. Heather was 13, Eric was 12, Ian was 11 and Kagome was 10. They all rushed home and found their mansion/castle on fire. Their mother and father were fighting a guy dressed in all black. Their father, King Giovanni threw him into a tree and turned to them and said

"Eric and Heather get your brother and sister out of here and don't look or come back. Now Go!" He said and was hit from behind and went flying head first into a tree. He than turned to the kids and went to get them but their mother, Queen Marie stepped in front of it and got hit in the chest and was killed instantly since she had a hole in her stomach and shoulder already.

He tried to get us again but our father stabbed him in the shoulder with his sword so he backed off. Heather and Eric pulled Ian and a crying Kagome to Dragon Falls. Dragon Falls is a great big waterfall were they (Eric, Heather, Ian and Kagome) train and go to think and rest. It's called dragon falls because a dragon that had got into a fight with a werewolf over teriitory made it. In a last attempt to save his land the dragon called upon the rain and he made a falls and put the werewolf in it and drowned him.

They kept extra weapons, money and clothes by there just incase something bad happened. They had a barrier over a cave that was next to the falls and they put all their stuff there. The only thing they really knew that happened when they left was that there mother, father, aunts, uncles, and etc. were dead. They just rested the rest of the night but they couldn't sleep because they didn't know if the guy that killed their family was dead or not.

The next morning they went to town a to buy some things they might need. They were suppose to stay together but Kagome walked away and found a boy that looked a year older than her. He was about 5.0 and had gold eyes. He had his hair slicked back but he had gel in the front of it. He had a white tank top and black shorts on. Both of them had the crest of the northlands on them, which was a dragon that had the elements in it. He had a sword sheath on his side. His sword was behind one of the guys that surrounded him.

About 20 men were surrounding him and he was cornered too. She did the only thing that she knew to do in situations like that and helped him out and knocked all of them out within a second. He was bleeding on his arm because he had knocked about 30 guys out before she had come.

"You okay?" She asked him and got his sword and gave it to him. He took it and sheathed it. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little scratched up but that's about it. Thank you though." He said to her. "No Problem. I mean I couldn't let you face all of them. You were outnumbered 20-1. it was unfair but you did good anyway since it looks like you took out about 30 guys before I got here." She said to him and he started to grin.

"Yeah I took out 30 but it took me a minute it only took you a second to knock 20 guys out. You're real good." He said and she smiled. "Thanks. I'm Kagome by the way. Kagome Higurashi." She said and his eyes widened. "Me Lady it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Joey DeLuca, The Prince of the North. You are the princess of the worlds correct." He said to her and she was a little shocked that he knew her but shook it off. He than took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"Yes that's me. It's nice to meet you to Joey. Why are you here in the middle of all the lands though? Shouldn't you be home with you're family?" She asked as tears started to form in her eyes as she remembered what had happened to her family. "My family was killed by a guy dressed in all black. They fought him off while I ran. What happened to you? I mean you have to be here for a reason." He said to her while looking down at the ground.

"The same thing happened to my family." She said and silently tears started to slide down her cheek. "Oh, Did your brothers and sister survive?" He asked her. "Yeah they did. If you want you could stay with us and than we could kill whoever did this if they're not already dead." She said and he smiled and nodded. They left and found Kagome's siblings.

They were mad that she ran off but they didn't show it. Kagome introduced Joey and they left to go to Dragon Falls with a lot of food and drinks. By the time they got back it was 9 o'clock so they ate and took turns standing guard just incase anything happened. They met Brian about two years after. They became good friends until he left a year later.

Six Years Later

Ages:

Kagome-16

Joey-17

Ian-17

Eric-18

Heather-19

They trained for about six years and getting to know each other better too. Joey and Kagome became boyfriend and girlfriend after that. They really liked each other but it wasn't enough because they broke up a year after that due to reasons still unknown.

Kagome claimed the throne when she was 18 years old because was the strongest out of her siblings since she had all the personalities and powers of her parents. Ian was ice, Eric was fire and Heather was dragon but she was everything her parents were.

About five months after she claimed the throne she meet Michael Barvelli the King of the eastern lands. He was a werewolf. She meet him at a ball she had to have because she had to find a mate even though she said she wasn't going to take one now. She said she would date for now but not have a mate until she was ready.

Michael was 6.1 and was 21 years old. He had piercing red eyes and he had black hair with a red flame in the front of it (Think Of Hiei's Hair). He usually had his hair up in spikes. He also usually wore red, black or white clothes. He was a fire demon. He had a son named Jason. He was 5 years old when Kagome meet him. He had the same hair except he had a blue flame on his hair. He had blue eyes with red specks. He was half fire and half ice apparition. Michael had an ice maiden as a mate when he was 15 but she was killed after she had Jason by eternal bleeding.

Anyway about a year after they got to know each other they started to go out with each other. They stayed that way until they became engaged five months later. He was now 22 and she was 20. They were going to have the wedding about 5 months later but fate had a different plan for them.

About a week before the wedding everyone except Michael, Heather, Heathers husband John, their daughter Rose, Eric's wife Marisa and their son Alex were called to have a meeting with the council. (They got married about a year after the ball. They meet their spouse at the ball).

They went to the council's house and left the people who weren't told to come to stay home. That was the biggest mistake ever. They got home about two hours later and smelled a lot of blood so they rushed inside. What they saw would be forever in their minds. The people they had left home were on the floor bathing in their own blood.

They all had claw marks and what looked like burns on there bodies. If they weren't demons and if they hadn't seen it before they would have surely threw up or fainted at the site. They all went over to them and kneeled down. "Why does this have to happen?" Kagome asked angrily. Everyone shook their heads.

They didn't know why they just knew that it was happening to them and only them. Kagome than rose, her eyes were blood red and her aura was flaring. You could clearly see that she was angry human or demon. She ran out of the house and to the nearest village with a priestess.

When she got there she stopped and said to them all in a angry but dead serious voice, "For being a human and for having both a priestess and hanyou in the same village I condemn you and all the others who participated in my families death to death. A very slow and painful death." They all just stared at her. Scared to say or do anything.

"Yeah right forbidden one. If you think that you can kill this whole village without having to battle someone first than you're so wrong." A male voice said behind her. It was the hanyou and one of the priestess who had murdered her family. "You know what you will die first for actually killing them." She said and they were dead on the floor not even a second after.

"You shall all die know." Kagome said and slaughtered the whole village. She than went to the next one and the next. She slaughtered 700 out of 1000 human villages. She went back home after her blood rage. About a month later she found out she was three months pregnant. They all got ready for it. About six years later the council sentenced her to live 2000 years in the future as a human for killing millions of humans.

They some how knocked her out and threw her down the well. After that everybody in her family stopped aging. All except Jason and Michael. They grew until they were 10 than they stopped. They could only start aging again if they saw Kagome.

'Flashback Ended' 

They were all speech less after her story. They would have never guessed that she had gone through such a difficult life.


	16. The Talk And Her Decision

They were all speechless. They never thought anyone could have such a miserable and bad life. Not only that but she also had to find the jewel shards before which added to her misery. She must feel guilty for both things.

Guilt for most of her family dieing and not being able to stop it and even more guilt for shattering the jewel. It's double the guilt. I don't know how she could take it.

She also must feel a little guilty for killing all the people in her past life. Even if most of them deserved it in one-way or another. It must have been very hard to cope with.

"That's my lovely story. Now why don't we call the others in and we'll discus whats going to happen from now until the tournament." Kagome said and they all nodded.

"Well that's good. You didn't have a choice anyway so I don't even know why I asked you." She said to them.

They all sweat dropped. She than walked outside and called the guys in.

"So did you like the nice lives we had detectives? I didn't think so. Anyway I have to talk to Kagome for a few alone and away from the house. We're going to take a ride into town. Just to talk. We're not going to go anywhere. We'll be back in about 30 minutes." Joey said to them.

They were all about to argue until Kagome stepped in.

"Yeah I want to talk to you too Joey. We'll be back in 30 minutes." Kagome said.

"You have 30 minutes." Hiei said through his teeth. He didn't like the idea but he had to learn to trust them if they were going to fight together.

"Alright be back later." Kagome said and both her and Joey walked out of the door.

"So what do you think they want to 'talk' about?" Ian asked them innocently. They all just looked at him.

"Uncle Ian if they were going to do anything like that they would have wanted more time and told us not to interrupt them." Joey J said to him rolling his eyes at his perverted Uncle.

"No not really. They could do it that fast. After all both of them can transport." Ian said.

"Uncle Ian shut the fuck up. You stupid Hentai." Joey J said and hit his uncle in the back of the head.

"Ow. What the fuck was that for? I was kidding around. Damn. You people can't take a mother fucking joke." Ian said rubbing the back of his head.

"We all know that you a little perverted Uncle Ian." Danny said to him.

"I am insulted. I am not a pervert." Ian said sounding hurt. They all laughed.

"You may not be a pervert but you think perverted things bro." Eric said to him.

"Do not." Ian mumbled.

"That's enough. Jeez. Why the fuck are we talking about Uncle Ian being a pervert. I know he is but that's not the point." Joey J said when he saw Ian's mouth open.

"We have to see how long mom and Joey take so if they take too long we can yell at them. Also why don't we watch them?" Joey J said and all the others looked at him confused. Well the spirit detectives did.

"We have a TV that shows us anybody we want at any time." Joey J said and they nodded. He turned the TV on and they watched them.

With Kagome and Joey 

"So exactly what do you want to talk about?" Kagome asked Joey while they got into the car.

The car was a black convertible corvette. It had red and blue flames on the side. The hood had a silver kitsune, a black dragon and a black werewolf. The top was down. It had only two seats. It had a black interior and all kinds of accessories in it.

The seats had two dragons on it. One was blue and the other one was red. It had a computer where the glove compartment was suppose to be.

It had a DVD player where the CD player was suppose to be and it had a touch screen radio under it. The DVD player also played cds and video games. It had a TV screen in the middle of its steering wheel and two on each side of the dashboard.

Where the driver and passenger where sitting. It had doors that went up instead of sideways. The seats had massagers and heaters in them. The license plate said ' Shadow Blade' on it.

"I really want to talk about the tournament and the humans." Joey said the last part quietly.

"The humans?" Kagome repeated.

"Yeah but lets talk about it after we're out of here." Joey said and drove off.

They stopped five minutes later. They were at a lake.

"A lake Joey?" Kagome asked him.

"What? If anybody noses around and listens to us we could drown them. No evidence." Joey said grinning. Kagome laughed.

"True. Now lets talk. We only have about 20 minutes left. We have to leave 5 minutes to get back." Kagome said to him.

They got out of the car and walked over to the lake. They took off their shoes and sat on the edge of a dock and put their feet in the water.

"Yeah ok. The tournament is in what two months. We really have to train the new people. It could ruin our reputation if we show up with them that weak.

Kagome we the Shadow Blades are known to be the strongest group ever to exist. If we show up with them people will laugh at us like we're a joke." Joey said to her.

"Joey they will not show up weak. If anyone even dares to laugh at us they will perish. Weather it in the ring or out." Kagome said her eyes tinted blood red.

"Not to mention we have the spirit detectives. The ones who are suppose to kill demons. I mean the two demons on their team are traitors to all demons. They kill their own kind." Joey said and Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Joey if you don't remember we killed millions of our own kind." Kagome said to him.

"Yes but we did it because they either disrespected us, tried to kill us or did somethin' unacceptable. Kagome we are royal. We can kill who ever we want at anytime at any location.

They kill just because a demon breached the barrier. I mean come on they don't give our kind a chance. What if they have a family? The demons in human world are there but can't kill.

Ok that's fine but the spirit detectives come and kill them if they are close to any human. Kagome our kind can't do that their yet when they come into Makia they kill hundreds of our kind and we don't do shit. That's not fair.

Kagome we give humans chances. We gave them many chances and they refuse to change. They destroy everything they come in contact with. Even we don't do that. They kill women and children by dropping bombs, shooting them and other things.

Kagome no demon in their right mind has ever killed a child. Well I kinda think we both did once but we were in a rage so that doesn't count because your not exactly in your right mind.

Kagome the humans kill and beat their own children sometimes. They even leave their children to fend for themselves. That is just disgusting Kagome. No demon does that unless they have a forbidden child. We should band that though. That ain't right either.

They are who they are born to be. You shouldn't be left just because of that." Joey said to her.

"So what do you think we should do about it?" Kagome asked curiously. She did agree with some of the things he said but not all.

"Personally I think we should kill all humans. We can do that you know. Its not like anybody can stop us. We wouldn't do that though. Well you wouldn't. Well we can do the next best thing." Joey said to her.

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked not liking what her friend was thinking.

"I think we should show them chapter black." Joey said.

"What?" Kagome yelled out of both anger and surprise.

"What? It would do them some good to see what they have done to the world over the past centuries." Joey said.

"Joey Michael DeLuca what the fuck is going on in that fucking head of yours? Are you going out of your fucking mind?

If we showed them that tape I think they'd all try to kill themselves." Kagome yelled angrily at him.

"That's the whole point." Joey mumbled but she heard it anyway.

"Joey we can't kill all the humans. One we'll be killed and hunted by both the council and Spirit world.

Not to mention I'm a spirit detective too so are you calling me and traitor and do you want to kill me?" Kagome said to him.

"No you have a choice. You can go on any mission you want. You don't have to go on every one. And yes we can kill all the humans and not get in trouble.

All the humans will be dead. Which means demons can over run sprit world and old the human world. We will be invincible. No one will dare to challenge us in anything.

We will be the rulers of it and make sure no one defies us. If they do they die instantly. If any of them don't like it they get killed instantly. Kagome this is going to happen one way or another.

Whether it is today, tomorrow, next week, next year or 100 years from now. It's going to happen. The barriers will weaken. The demons will kill the humans and we will rule all four realms again.

You know as well as I do that the barriers get weaker every year which means that eventually it will fall. There's no way to stop it from falling.

Demons are going to rule all four realms. Kagome we should do it know rather than later. We will be the rulers and since we are both immortal we will be the rulers forever." Joey said to her.

"Joey we can't do that. Well we can but we're not. Humans maybe bad in ways but we can't kill them for that. I can understand doing that if they tried to kill all the demons in our world but they don't know about us.

They wouldn't do that anyway. They know that we'll win. We are superior to them. I have to say that but they do have all that technology now so I'm not so sure. Lots of demons would die.

We are only superior because we have special power, claws, fangs and our higher senses but they have guns, nukes, grenades and you get the picture. It would be somewhat difficult to do that. We aren't doing it though." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome alls we have to do is transform into our true demon selves and they'll go running. We're scary in our demon forms. Not to mention strong. Bullets, grenades, and other things won't affect us.

We could even put a barrier around our army as to protect them. We could also do that to the land so it doesn't get destroyed. Kagome we are invincible.

Only another demon could kill us and than we still wouldn't die forever. Remember we are immortal. We would just come back to life." Joey said to her.

"Joey we are not doing that now or ever. I mean you are right about things but we can't do that. It's not right. We are superior so we have an advantage.

It wouldn't be a fair fight. They may have their own turf but our demons train since they are 5. They are masters at everything they have learned.

The humans have volunteers and they aren't even trained. Besides they send in young boys. 18 and older I think it was. I can't kill boys that are almost the same age as my own sons. It would be like killing them to me.

I couldn't do it. I get myself wounded or killed even if I tried. We aren't even going to attempt any of this so why are we talking about it?" Kagome said to him.

"Kagome I understand your decision but sooner or later the humans will find out about us and try to kill us." Joey said.

"If they do and if they try to kill us than we will talk about killing them not before or after. I'll be in the car waiting for you." Kagome said to him.

She got up and walked over to the car and got in.

_&Lady Kagome he isn't wrong about anything he says. The humans will find out about us eventually and we will be at war with them&_ Darkness said in her mind.

_Yes but we'll wait until that happens not before or after_ Kagome said back to him.

_&of course&_ Darkness said.

_I haven't heard you in a while. Why is that_ Kagome asked him.

_&We've been sleeping&_ Darkness replied.

_Oh _Kagome said and closed the link.

Back at the house 

The gang couldn't believe what Joey was saying. Well the Shadow Blades couldn't but the spirit detectives didn't know what he was really like since they didn't know him long.

"He out of his fucking mind?" Yusuke yelled.

"No you jackass. He is right about everything the humans do. But our mother won't let him do that so you have nothing to worry about.

Unless humans try and kill my moms family, which is us, she won't kill the humans. How ever if we are attacked by any human than the humans are as good as dead." Joey J said to them.

"Sounds real nice." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Your just lucky that she didn't agree with him. If she did all the humans would be dead by now." Eric said to them.

"He is not destroying the human world or any human in it. Besides humans can beat demons with no problem. Demons are stupid anyway." Kuwabara said stupidly.

There was a long silence. Than all the demons turned to face Kuwabara and formed a circle around him.

"Sorry but what was that last part?" Joey J said with his eyes narrowed and dangerously blood red. Not to mention they were on him. He was right in front of Kuwabara. All eyes were blood red.

With Joey and Kagome 

They were on there way back to the house. They just left the lake.

"Kagome I'm sorry I said that back there but it is true Kagome. It is going to happen sooner or later." Joey said.

"Joey lets not worry about later lets worry about the tournament and now." Kagome said to him.

They than pulled up to the house. Kagome got out and walked into the house only to find everybody well every demon circled around Kuwabara.

She went over to Yusuke. Joey than came in and walked over to them.

"What did he do now?" She asked him.

"You mean other than say demons can't beat humans and say they are stupid in a room full of demons." Yusuke said sarcastically.

Than he started laughing at the look on Kuwabaras face. Kuwabara looked terrified.

"You really shouldn't insult demons when you are in a room full of them." Kagome stated from behind the circle.

They all turned towards her, the red eyes disappearing.

"Ummm hi." Kagome said and waved her hand at them.

"So how is everybody?" She asked. Everyone fell over anime style.

"What? You all had your eyes on me. What am I suppose to do dance?" She asked. They just rolled their eyes.

"Did you have a nice chit-chat?" Joey J asked them.

"Don't know. Why don't you tell us?" Kagome said a little angry.

"

What? How are we supposed to tell you how your talk went?" Danny asked.

"Well the TV showing us right now tells all but I'm sure you already knew that." Kagome stated angrier.

"Well that was only to see if you were …uh…on your way home. Yeah that's it to see if you were on your way back." Eric said nervously.

"I'm sure. You just put it on to see if we we're on our way home when instead you could have just called to ask." Kagome said

"Umm… it saves minutes." Ian said to her.

"Oh yeah we need to save minutes because we're poor and going to go over our minute limit which is what 50000 minutes on each cell phone. Uh-huh." Kagome said to them.

"Ok mom you caught us but we just wanted to see what you were talking about." Heather said.

"Its not right to spy on people. You weren't raised like that." Kagome said to them her anger growing.

"How would you know how we were raised?" Joey J said before he could stop himself.

There was a dead silence.

"Mom I didn't..."

"No its fine. You are right after all. I don't know how you were raised. Your practically strangers to me." Kagome said to him.

"No mom you did raise us when we we're first given to you. We haven't changed." Joey J said.

"No you have changed. I know you have. I'll be leaving now." Kagome said.

"Where are you going?" Both Hiei, Yusuke and Joey said at the same time.

"To train. I'll meet you at the dark tournament. Its two months from now as you know. You will all train and help the spirit detectives. You train here I'm going to train elsewhere." Kagome said and walked towards the door.

"Why?" Joey J asked.

"Because I don't know you anymore. I wouldn't want to ruin the way you were brought up." Kagome said and walked out of the door.

"I can't believe she just did that." Joey said.

"Who could blame her after what I just said to her." Joey J said and leaned against a wall for support.

"We finally got her back and I ruined it." Joey J said and punched the wall successfully putting a hole through it.

"Lets just train until the tournament than we'll settle things." Joey said and they all nodded. They than began to train for the tournament.

With Kagome 

_I can't believe he said that_ she thought while driving done the road in the car she took with Joey.

_&My Lady he didn't mean it&_ Darkness said to her.

_Yes mistress he didn't mean it_ Fang said to her.

_+You walked out before he could explain+ _Ryu said to her.

_I don't really care if he didn't mean it. He still said it and that's all that matters. I'll train alone for the next two months or I can. Yes I'll go there to get training_ Kagome said and started to drive west.

Wow my longest chapter ever.


	17. The Boat

The two months have past. The spirit detectives have become the strongest they could within that time.

They al have grown very close to each other and consider each other family.

They are now waiting to be called onto the boat for tournament. Kagome was nowhere in sight.

"Where the fuck is she? She's going to make us late." Yusuke yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Yusuke. Your given us all a head ache." Joey yelled to him.

"You know guys for all we know she could be on the boat already." Joey J said.

They all fell over anime style.

"Why the fuck didn't you say that in the first place?" Yusuke yelled.

"Well I thought that you would have thought of it you asshole. Damn. You humans can be so stupid." Joey J said but mumbled the last part.

Only the demons heard it. They all laughed or in Hiei's case smirked.

"Last call for the teams." The captain yelled.

"I hope mom's on the boat." Heather said.

They all went on the boat and went to the side of it to rest. It was a hour until they got to the island.

"I don't see her. Damn it." Yusuke cursed.

With Kagome 

Kagome trained everyday and night for two months. She mastered every kind of martial arts and weapons ever to exist.

She was in the tree behind the gang. She heard everything they were saying.

"Where the fuck is she? She's going to make us late." Yusuke yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Yusuke. Your given us all a head ache." Joey yelled to him.

"You know guys for all we know she could be on the boat already." Joey J said.

They all fell over anime style.

"Why the fuck didn't you say that in the first place?" Yusuke yelled.

"Well I thought that you would have thought of it you asshole. Damn. You humans can be so stupid." Joey J said but mumbled the last part.

She was rather amused at this but she didn't show it. She never showed her emotions anymore due to the fact of that night two months ago.

_Stupid idiots. They can't even sense I'm right behind them. What were they doing all that time? Playing hide and go seek._

_I'm only covering my sent and aura a bit. It should be noticeable. They are going to get themselves killed at this rate._

_I could easily kill them all right now and they wouldn't know it_ Kagome thought to herself.

Just than the captain said, "Last call for the teams."

She disappeared when she saw them heading towards the boat. She was on the top of the boat on the lower sails, which were twenty feet away from her team. She heard what they were saying again.

"I don't see her. Damn it." Yusuke cursed.

"Yusuke calm the fuck down. We'll see her sooner or later." Joey said and Yusuke calmed down a bit.

"Ok the first round of the tournament is beginning. Send your fighters in. Whoever wins this goes to the next rounds on the islands." The captain said and the ring appeared in the middle of the boat.

"Well since Kagome ain't here and she is the captain I'll go." Joey said.

There's no way hes taking my fight Kagome though and appeared in the ring.

Her group just looked surprised.

"Sorry guys but I am the captain. This is my fight." Kagome said to them emotionless.

They all looked shocked. They were shocked that her voice was cold and uncaring like it use to be.

"You think a little girl like yourself could beat us." An ugly toad demon said.

"Yes ugly I do." Kagome said to him.

"Why you little. I got an idea. How about this if I win I get you to be my mate and if you win I die." The ugly little tad said to her.

"Deal you ugly little toad." Kagome said and the toad got real mad but calmed down soon after.

Meanwhile Hiei was pissed that this ugly little toad wanted Kagome as his mate to be.

_Kagome is MY mate to be not his. Wait what? I want her as my mate? Well now that I think about it. Yes I do want her as my mate to be _Hiei said to himself not knowing that Kagome was listening to him.

_So he wants me as his mate? Well I want him too so I guess this works out. But I want to see him in action before I make a final decision._

_Ill (_that's ill for those who can't read it)_ the little ugly toad winked at me and blew me a kiss. I just hope that Hiei didn't see that. Oh, shit he did. Well that toad is dead weather or not I want to kill him._

_If I don't Hiei will. Come on start the damn thing already captain. I'm getting bored over here_ Kagome said to herself.

"Ok. It's the Shadow Blades Captain.." The captain said.

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said and everyone's eyes widened. Well everyone except her team.

"Yo-you are t-the Q-Q-Queen of the W-Worlds?" the little toad said to Kagome.

"Yes actually. Now captain if you don't mind starting the round." Kagome said to him and he nodded.

"Begin." The captain said.

The six other guys that were suppose to fight Kagome got on there knees and asked Kagome to spare them.

"Do any of you have children?" Kagome asked them.

Two of them raised their hands. A fire demon and a ice dragon.

"How many. How old and what gender?" Kagome asked them.

"Two. One boy and one girl. Both are 3 years old. Your highness." The fire demon said.

"Four. Two boys and two girls. The boys are 5 and the girls are three. You highness." The ice demon said.

"Both of you leave before I change my mind." Kagome said to them coldly.

"Yes and thank you your highness." They both said and bowed to her.

"Just don't come here again until your children have mates and are not living with you. If I find out that you entered before that you and your whole family die, got it? Heres a portal so you can go home." Kagome said and opened a portal for them.

"Yes of course. Thank you again and good bye." They both said, bowed and left through the portal.

"Now for the rest of you. Since you don't have any children I can kill you all." She said and a smirked appeared on her face.

The guys got off their knees and ran for there life. Kagome sighed and pulled out her sword. She swiped it and they all perished.

"Stupid bakas. They should know that I only give mercy to those who deserve it. If they would have stood there ground they would still be alive now." Kagome said aloud but said more to herself.

All of their teams came up and surrounded Kagome. Her team was about to jump in but the ones surrounding her all turned to dust.

"Stupid assholes. No one can beat me they should know that by now. Yet they still try and kill me. Such a pity that some demons are so stupid. Stupid fuckers should know by now." Kagome said.

All of Kagomes team went on the ring and went over to her.

"Would you like to give me a reason for coming by me right now?" Kagome said.

"We haven't seen you for two fucking months and that's all you have to say." Yusuke yelled.

"Apparently not and yes that's all I have to say right now. If you have a problem with that than you could go to hell for all I care. I only came back for two reasons and that's it.

One was to do the tournament. If it wasn't for that or the other thing than I wouldn't be anywhere near you right now. Good day." Kagome said to them and started to walk away.

"Good day that's all you have to fucking say after we missed you and was so fucking worried about you." Joey yelled at her.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is. You worried and missed me for no reason. You see I'm fine now so you can stop both." Kagome said.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? Ever since you left two months ago you…. oh" Joey J said and put his head down.

"Well at least you know why I'm like this my son. You don't have to worry though I won't be near you enough to ruin the way you were brought up." She said very coldly and disappeared.

"You all know why she's so cold now?" Joey J asked them and they all nodded.

"Lets rest until we get to the island. We have to settle this with her soon or else we won't see her again." Eric said to them. They all nodded. They walked off somewhere.

Hiei than looked at the sails because he sensed something. He saw her. She was staring right at him with red eyes.

With Kagome 

Kagome went on the top of the sails this time.

_I can't believe they didn't realize why I'm like this. Those bakas. They have to get some brains. My family or not. They also have to get stronger_ Kagome said to herself.

Than she saw the group leave and she saw Hiei look at the spot she was in. Her eyes had changed color due to her change in attitude. She looked straight into his eyes.

_Why are you looking at me_ Kagome asked him.

_Because we …I missed you. I also haven't seen you in a long time. What am I suppose to do not miss you_ Hiei said to her.

_You did, did you? I missed you too. You're really the only reason I came back. So why don't you come up here_ Kagome asked him.

Hiei was shocked at what she had said to him. He jumped up to her and sat next to her. Nobody even noticed because they were long gone.

_One of the only reasons you came back was because of me_ Hiei asked her.

_Umm… well yeah_ Kagome said. She started to blush. Hiei started to grin.

_Really and why did you come back for me_ Hiei asked her and her face got redder.

_Because…_ She was cut off.

"Hiei where ever you are get the fuck over here." Joey yelled.

Hiei was mad as come be. He really wanted to know what she was going to say.

"I'll be right there." He yelled to him. He than turned to Kagome.

"Now what is it you were going to say?" He asked her out loud this time.

"Go back to the team. I'll tell you later." Kagome said and disappeared.

"What? But…She's so dead when I see her again. Damn it I wanted to know what she was going to say." Hiei said and disappeared but only to reappear right next to Joey.

"So what were you doing up there?" Joey asked him.

"Nothing." Hiei said.

"Didn't seem like nothing. You would have come down here as soon as I called you if you weren't doing something." Joey said.

"Its nothing that concerns you." Hiei said and walked towards the team.

Joey dropped it and walked over to the team too.

With Kagome 

_I couldn't tell him yet. I'll tell him when I know we're alone and when I'm ready. Most likely after the tournament. That's only if I come out of it alive too_ Kagome said to herself.

_&You will come out of it alive&_ Darkness said to her. He than came out of her arm and wrapped himself around her. His head rested on shoulder.

_Yes you will come out of it alive. We now your future_ Fang said to her.

_+The future cannot be changed. Well it can but it is not easy to do+_ Ryu said to her.

_We'll see what happens. I wonder when we have fights. We also have to see if he kept his promise. He better or else he is dead_ Kagome said to her spirits.

**Flashback**

"So you are coming to the tournament?" Kagome asked him.

"Of course. After all I have to make sure you don't get hurt, right? That is my job." A male voice said.

"Yes you do. I'll see you there and thank you." Kagome said and hugged the man and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank for what?" He asked.

"For helping me train, for coming to the tournament and for letting me stay here with you. I'll see you later. Bye." Kagome said and walked away from the man.

Flashback Ended 

The boat than arrived at Hang Neck island.


	18. The Kidnapping And The Hotel

Sorry if I spell things wrong but i accidentally erased my Microsoft word and I'm using word pad and it has no spell check. My computer really hates me.

The gang got off the boat and saw a small forest in front of them. They walked up to the trees that started the forest.

"So guys umm do you have any clue where to ah go?" Joey asked a bit embarrassed and everyone fell over anime style.

"You mean to tell me you have no idea where the fuck where going?" Joey J yelled at him.

"He he... yeah." Joey said to them and rubbed the back of his neck. Just as a big fight was going to break out somebody behind them said something.

"Go straight until you hit a fork in the road than go right. If you go left you'll be in the arena. The hotel is half a mile from the fork in the road." A female voice said. They all turned around to see who said that but nobody was there.

"Who was that?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Oh my god who the fuck do you think you asshole?" Joey J said and started walking towards the hotel.

"Is it just me or is Joey J getting colder and meaner everyday?" Yusuke asked them.

"He is because of what he said to Kagome." Danny said to him and followed Joey J. Soon everyone of Kagomes team except Joey, Ian and Eric were left with the Sprit detectives.

"Why is he beating himself up because of it? Its not like he meant to say that." Kurama asked them.

"Because he is the oldest out of Kagomes kids. He's suppose to look after her and protect her until either she dies or he does. Mate or no mate he's suppose to take care of her. Joey J always becomes like this when he does something wrong to someone he loves. He missed Kagome so much and when she finally came back he drove her away. He knows he didn't mean it but that doesn't matter he feels guilty and won't stop being the way he is until Kagome comes back permanently." Eric said to them sadly

"Wait he HAS to take care of her?" Yusuke asked them.

"No he doesn't have to. But when he was 'born' he promised himself he would take care of her. He told us the day after she was taken to the future. He never breaks any promises he makes. But now he has broken the same promise two times in a row." Ian answered.

"So he doesn't have to take care of her but he promised to?" Yusuke asked them and Joey, Ian and Eric nodded.

"Let's go. The others are probably way in front of us by now." Joey said and they all went after the others.

**_With Kagome_**

As soon as the gang stepped off the boat Kagome jumped into the tree closest to them. She heard everything they were saying.

"So guys umm do you have any clue where to ah go?" Joey asked a bit embarrassed and everyone fell over anime style.

"You mean to tell me you have no idea where the fuck where going?" Joey J yelled at him.

"He he... yeah." Joey said to them and rubbed the back of his neck.

Kagome was really amused at this but felt pity for Joey so she decided to tell them where to go before everyone yelled at him.

"Go straight until you hit a fork in the road than go right. If you go left you'll be in the arena. The hotel is half a mile from the fork in the road."

Before they turned around she went to the tree on the opposite side of the one she was in.

Can't let them see me until later. She thought and watched them. She heard everything that was said between Joey, Ian, Eric and the spirit detectives.

She left when they finished talking to each other and went by her kids.

**_With Joey J and The Rest Of Kagomes Kids_**

"Joey J you have to stop being cold and mean to everyone." Heather said to him. Everyone was behind Joey J.

"I don't have to do shit." He said coldly and didn't even looking at her.

"Joey J come on you haven't been this upset since you broke up with Taylor two years ago." Danny said to him.

"Shut the Fuck up and mind your own business." Joey J snapped at them.

"Joey J did you even tell Jennifer that you were going to the tournament?" Nick said smirking.

"Yes I did tell my girlfriend and she said she would meet us at the hotel. I know what you're trying to do. Your trying to get me back to my old self but that's not going to happen unless mom comes back for good." Joey J said to them.

"Guys when is mommy coming back?" Michael asked Joey J. He was tugging on his shirt since he was about a bit past his waist.

Joey J looked down at him and his face softened a bit. "I don't know little one." He said softly to him.

"I miss mommy." Jason said to them sadly.

"We all do." Joey J said to him. Just than something or someone swooped down and took Michael.

"What the fuck?" Joey J said angrily. There was a note where he was standing. He picked the note up and paled instantly.

"Where the Fuck is Michael and what the hell does the note say?" Danny said worried when he saw Joey J pale. He never paled unless something really bad happened.

"The note says:

Dear Shadow Blades,

I have my son and I'm not giving him back to you unless you win the tournament and unless Kagome beats me in a fight.  
Either that or you'll never see Michael again. You better have good fighters to beat my team.

Yours truly,

Michael Barvelli." Joey J said and now everyone was pale. Just than the rest of the group came.

"Where is Michael?" Eric asked not seeing him.

"His father took him." Souden said to him.

"What do you mean his father took him? Michaels father is dead." Ian said to them.

"According to the note he isn't." Hope said to him.

"What note?" Yusuke asked. Joey J showed them the note.

Joey snatched it out of his hands and got pissed.

"How dare that son of a bitch take him. He has no right to call him his son. He's not even suppose to know about him." Joey said and was on the verge of turning into his demon self.

"Give me the fucking note before you burn it to a crisp." Ian said and took the note. He read it with Eric and both him and Eric were pissed.

They were also on the verge of turning to there demons selves.

"Read the fucking note out loud." Yusuke said and Joey read it.

By now everyone was pissed off and wanted to kill Michael Senior.

Kagome had seen everything and came out of the tree and landed in front of them. She wasn't looking at them. She was looking at the sky. Her eyes were blood red, her claws were about half an inch longer and her fangs were a half-inch longer. Darkness rested on her shoulder. He had blood red eyes and looked ready to kill. Ryu and Fang were besides her and they looked the same as Darkness. Kagomes demon side was out but she didn't turn into a demon.

"I want him dead." She said, her voice held anger and she said it coldly and it sounded like she wanted to kill.

"Kagome I'm assuming you heard the note." Joey said to her. Her eyes turned to him.

"How could I not have heard it?" She asked him coldly.

"I was just saying." He said to defend himself.

"Lets go to the hotel and rest for now. We can't fight if we're tired. We'll find Michael Senior and get Michael Jr. back as soon as we can but we can't right now. We have no idea where they are or anything really so we rest and settle in for now. We'll try and figure this out tomorrow." Ian said to them. He didn't want to do this but they had no idea where to start or anything so the best thing was to rest for now.

"Fine but if he is hurt when we get him back I kill every single person in every single world. Got it?" Kagome said to them. They all looked at each other and nodded to her.

By the way Joey J I do forgive you Kagome said to him and he smiled at her.

"Good." Kagome said and walked to the hotel. Everyone followed her. Hiei went next to her though. They arrived at the hotel 5 minutes later.

As soon as Kagome walked in and everyone saw her and how mad she and her team was they all left out the back door. Well everyone except the ones that worked there. They were scared though. You could sense it and see it in their eyes. There was also a man in a white suit with silver hair at the front desk. He turned to face them and had gold eyes.

"Wow they really love you." Yusuke said to them sarcastically.

"That's because of my reputation." Kagome said to him. Her voice still cold but not as much as before.

She walked up to the front desk and she went up to the guy in the white suit.

"Long time no see, huh Sesshy?" Kagome said to him and he smiled.

"Yes imouto." He said and Kagome hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He returned the hug without hesitation.

"So what has you and your team so mad?" He asked her.

"My old mate to be that died, Michael Barvelli took Michael, Sesshy." Kagome said to him and his eyes turned blood red.

"We'll get him Imouto and we'll get Michael back ok?" Sesshoumaru said and hugged her to comfort her. She nodded and returned the hug.

"Yeah ok." She said and let go of him.

"I have to go now ok? I'll be here to see your fight though, ok?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Ok." She said and he smiled and left.

"Kagome was that Lord Sesshoumaru of the western Lands?" Hiei asked her.

"Yeah. And before you ask he is my brother. Even though I already told you that." Kagome said.

"Ok." The spirit detectives said. Kagomes team already knew.

"Lady can me and my team have the key to my sweet on the top floor?" Kagome demanded more than asked her. Her voice was still cold but you really couldn't hear it unless she was talking directly to you. She nodded and gave her the key.

Kagome walked away and went to the elevator. There were two side by side. Half of the gang went with Kagome and the other half took the other elevator. They went to the top floor and as soon as they stepped out there was a door to the room right in front of them. Luckily the space was big enough to fit everyone or else they would of had to stay in the elevator. Kagome opened the door and walked in with everyone behind her.

"Nice." Yusuke said when he saw the inside. It was really really big.

They were in the living room right now. It had three couches. One in the middle of the room and one on the side of it but it faced side ways. A Big flat screen TV was taking up the whole wall on the side the middle couch faced. It had a Dvd, Vcr , every game system, a radio and a cd player built into the TV. The kitchen was as big as the living room.

There was 14 rooms with king sized beds. There were two beds in three rooms. There was also a flat screen tv in each room. It was the same as the one in he living room but half the size. It had two dressers, a closet and other things in it. There were four bathrooms in the room. The biggest room had its own bathroom. This room belongs to Kagome. It had 'Queen' on the door.

"So you like?" Kagome asked the spirit detectives and they all nodded. Just than there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Kagome said and answered the door.

Four girls stood there. Kagome smiled and let them in.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." Kagome said to them.

"We wouldn't be here if you didn't buy us our tickets Kagome." A girl with blue hair and blue eyes said to her.

"Yeah but it was not big deal. I would have got you in one way or another." Kagome said to them smirking.

"Yukina, Keiko, Botan and Shizuru? What are you doing here?" Yusuke said to them.

"Kagome invited us." Keiko said to him.

"How do you know her?" Yusuke asked her.

"Oh, me and Botan got together over a weekend. She introduced me to them and we all became good friends." Kagome answered.

"Oh." Yusuke said.

"Yukina, my love." Kuwabara said and ran over to her. Only to have Shizuru hit him in the head and successfully knocked him out.

"This guy has to learn not to do that." She said and dragged him over to the couch and put him on one. Meanwhile Yukina was blushing a bit.

"Ok, so Kagome who are they?" Botan asked her pointing to her team.

"Oh right you haven't met them. Ok my team this is Botan, Keiko, Shizuru and Yukina. Girls this is my team Joey, Danny, Ian, Eric, Joey J, Souden, Jason, Heather, Hope and Michaels not here. He was kidnapped." Kagome said the last part sadly. She pointed to everyone when she said their name.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Kagome." The girls said to her.

"Its alright I'll get him back. Now lets figure out who gets which room." Kagome said.

"There are 13 rooms with two beds in three rooms." Kagome said to them.

"I'm going to share a room with Jason, ok mom?" Hope asked and Kagome nodded. Jason and Heather went to unpack their stuff.

"Now there are two bedrooms with two beds. I think that the girls should go in them." Kagome said.

"Ok. How about me and Keiko and Shizuru and Botan?" Yukina asked and Kagome nodded. The girls went to their rooms.

"Ok. Since Nick and heather are married they share a room. Eric, Ian, Joey, Danny, Souden, and Joey J have their own rooms so that means one of the spirit detectives are going to have to share a room with either one of them or me." Kagome said to them.

"I dare you to share a room with one of them Kagome. If you don't than you and Joey have to sleep in a room together." Joey J said to her.

"Fine. Your evil though." Kagome said to him and stuck her tongue out at him. He just laughed. Everyone except the spirit detectives, Kagome, and Joey J went to their rooms.

"We'll choose by putting three pieces of paper that says own room and another one that says Queen in a hat. Who ever gets Queen shares a room with Kagome.ok?" Joey J said and they all nodded. Joey J wrote it down and put the paper in the hat.

"Don't look at the paper until everyone has one." Joey J said to them. They all picked a piece of paper out of the hat.

"I'll be in my room if anybody needs me." Kagome said not wanting to know whom she got. She went into her room.

"Ok on three show your piece of paper. One two three." Joey J said and they showed it.

Yusuke had a paper that said own room. Kuwabara had a paper that said own room. Kurama had a paper that said own room also which meant that Hiei got the Queen one.

"Hiei goes with Kagome." Joey J said to them. Hiei was just smirking.

"Now go to your rooms and unpack we'll meet out here when we're done." He said the last part loud enough so everyone could hear. Everyone went to their rooms to unpack their things.

Hiei went into Kagomes room. Kagome was putting her things in the draw next to the bed so she wasn't facing him.

"So Hiei are you happy that you get to be with me?" Kagome asked him. She turned around and saw the smirk on his face. She went and sat on the bed.

"I guess that's a yes." Kagome said to him.

"You know you never did tell me why you came back for me?" Hiei said to her and she blushed a bit.

"I'll tell you but not now." Kagome said to him. Hiei sighed and pounced on Kagome. Kagome was so surprised when he did this that she didn't have time to move so both him and her were lying down on the bed. Hiei was lying on top of her.

"Really when are you going to tell me?" He asked her and started to trail kisses from her jaw line to her neck.

"Umm.. Maybe after the tournament." She said to him.

"Uh-huh. Now what if I wanted to know now?" Hiei asked stopping what he was doing to talk to her.

"Well now why do you have to know now?" Kagome asked pouting. She was missing what he was doing before.

"Because I do and if you don't tell me I won't continue what I was doing before until after you tell me." Hiei said to her smirking. She groaned. She didn't want to tell him yet but she did what him to continue what he was doing before. Lets see tell him why I came back for him and he continues what he was doing or don't tell him and not have him continue. I don't see a down side to the first one unless he doesn't feel the same way. I don't know why he wouldn't feel the same way if he were kissing me though Kagome said to herself.

"Fine I'll tell you. I came back because...


	19. The Enemy

Just than there was a knock at the door. Hiei looked ready to kill.

"Why must we be interrupted? Why?" He said mostly to himself.

"Because the gods seem to hate us." Kagome said to him.

"So I've noticed. "He mumbled. There was a knock at the door.

"Come on you two we're discussing the teams." Joey yelled to them.

"He's always the one who interrupts us. Have you noticed that?" Hiei muttered.

"Yeah. I've noticed. Now come on. We have to go" Kagome said and got up. He got up with her and they both went into the living room.

"Well I'm glad you could join us. Now sit down." Joey said to them.

"Who are the teams?" Kagome asked and sat down on one of the couches. Hiei sat on a windowsill.

"The Killers, The Beasts, The infernos and the last team is Team Darkness. Those are the four we fight." Joey J said to her.

"Ok so what's the problem? Why must we discuss this when their names probably say what they are?" Kagome asked them.

"We have to discuss who fights who. "Danny said to her.

"Oh well I'm fighting all the leaders so I don't have to be here so bye." Kagome got up and went to leave but someone wrapped their arms around her waist and brought her into their lap.

"Now, Now captain. You must pick the order." Joey whispered in her ear.

" Ok how about it depends who the person on the other team is?" Kagome said and tried to get out of Joeys lap when she saw Hiei's eyes turning blood red.

"Ok but what if one of us can't fight? Who will replace them?" Joey asked her.

"Me of course" Kagome stated and tried to get out of his lap again but couldn't.

"Alright so when's our first match? "Joey asked no one in particular.

"It starts in a hour. "A male voice said from the doorway. All their heads snapped towards him.

"Who the fucks are you?" Joey J yelled at him angrily.

"An enemy, you could say. "The man said to them. They couldn't see who he was or what he looked like since he had a black hood blocking his face and a long black coat all the way up to his ankles on.

"Well at least he comes out and says it. "Joey mumbled.

"What the fuck do you want?" Joey J yelled ignoring Joeys comment.

"Just to say good luck." The man said to them. Meanwhile Kagome was looking suspiciously at him. She stood up after prying Joey's arms off her and walked over to him.

"Your highness, it nice to see you again. "The man said to Kagome.

"Your suppose to be dead. Dead or still living you have some nerve to come into my apartment and talk to my team and I. Especially after what you did." Kagome coldly to him.

"So you remember that? Well, i was hoping that you'd forgot but oh well. "The man said to her.

"Kagome, who the fuck is this?" Yusuke yelled.

"It's one of my old team mates another one who betrayed us. His name is Greg. He fought with us in the last dark tournament only to betray us in the last round." Kagome said to them and all of her teams' eyes narrowed and tinted blood red. Especially Joeys.


End file.
